Sois heureux
by Anya Omega
Summary: Une histoire de deux êtres opposés destinés à s'aimer. L'histoire d'un battement de cœur irrégulier. Comme une irrégularité. Une aberration. Quelque chose qui n'aurait peut-être jamais dû exister. C'est l'histoire d'un amour naissant. D'une histoire faussée. Cette histoire, c'est celle d'un mensonge. De son mensonge.
1. Interrogations

**Note d'auteur** **: Hello ! Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Alors que je m'ennuyais pas plus tard qu'il y a deux heures, une idée de fanfiction m'a traversée l'esprit alors que j'écoutais Vixx - Beaufiul Liar :)**

 **Alors me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ^^) en espérant que vous ne m'ayez pas oubliée ! =O**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Cette histoire avait démarré un soir. En réalité, elle n'aurait jamais dû commencer et ne l'aurait surement pas fait si Draco ne les avait pas entendus. Ces pleurs à peine contenus. Il les avait entendus alors qu'il effectuait sa ronde de préfet et cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Il avait sourit, prenant son air le plus froid, et était bien décidé à débusquer celui ou celle qui n'avait pas à se trouver là, pleurs ou pas. Il priait même que ce soit un gryffon pour lui retirer des points en toute impunité.

Curieux, il se dirigeait vers les pleurs, prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit pour surprendre l'impudent mais quand il vit le spectacle qui lui faisait face, son coeur se serra.

Potter. Saint Potter, comme il aimait l'appeler, pleurait serrant ses bras entre ses doigts si fort que sa peau saignait, griffée par ses ongles. Ce spectacle, Draco voulait faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, mais ce n'était pas possible. Il restait là, comme hypnotisé par ce garçon qui pleurait. Ce garçon qu'il avait toujours cru fort. Ce garçon pleurait. Mais ce garçon, ce n'était pas n'importait qui. C'était Harry Potter. Le survivant. Il ne devait pas pleurer.

\- Saint Potter qui pleure ! dit-il de sa voix la plus mesquine. Tu fais pitié !

Il tiqua. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi méchant. Simplement, c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il voulait juste que le brun se reprenne, sèche ses larmes et lui rétorque son surnom de sale fouine comme d'habitude. Mais Harry avait juste haussé les épaules. Il allait mal. Il n'avait même pas cherché à rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Comme si ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

Se surprenant lui-même, Draco se posa à côté de son homologue rouge et or et se saisit de ses bras délicatement. Harry n'y était pas allé de main morte mais à voir son regard apathique, il ne s'en était surement pas rendu compte.

\- Tu vas m'enlever des points?

Un reste de sanglot dans sa voix et ce fut tout ce dont le serpentard eut besoin pour se décider.

\- Non.

Il aurait pu, mais ça n'aurait rien changé. Il avait bien remarqué que le survivant n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait raté plusieurs cours, il ne venait plus aux repas et ne s'était même pas présenté à l'entrainement de quidditch alors qu'il avait été nommé capitaine.

Draco avait mis ça sur le compte de ses entrainements avec le vieux cinglé pour affronter le Lord noir mais c'était plus que ça. Il pouvait le sentir à présent.

A côté de lui, Harry étouffa un nouveau sanglot avant de sécher ses larmes rageusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Malfoy? Raconter à tout le monde à quel point je suis misérable?

Le blond releva un sourcil, surpris, et sourit.

\- Tu me connais bien pour mon ennemi, Potter, mais non, je n'en ai pas envie.

Et sans raison il lui attrapa le bras et le força à le suivre jusqu'à la salle sur demande. C'était son repère quand il voulait avoir la paix et ils allaient en avoir besoin.

Doucement, il fit asseoir le gryffon qui restait là, sans protester d'avoir été emmené contre sa volonté et se mit à genoux devant lui, armé d'une trousse de soin de secours.

\- Tu m'expliques? demanda-t-il en s'emparant d'un bras blessé.

Harry retint un rire étouffé par un nouveau sanglot.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Draco soupira et ferma les yeux d'agacements.

\- Comme tu veux, souffla-t-il en se concentrant pour soigner les plaies.

Le silence dans la pièce aurait pu être inconfortable, mais il ne l'était pas. Harry séchait ses larmes doucement mais surement tandis que son homologue vert et argent terminait de panser ses bras.

\- Tu fais peur à voir, Potter, lâcha Draco avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tant que ça?

Draco se mordit les lèvres. Non, il n'avait pas une tête à faire peur. Que du contraire, il était beau avec ses yeux verts qui se reflétaient dans ses larmes. Pour une fois, il perdait cette carapace qu'il avait constamment et qui l'empêchait ne serait-ce que craquer un peu.

Non, il ne pouvait pas. La gorge du blond se noua quand il réalisa ce à quoi il pensait. Non. Potter n'était pas beau. Il était magnifique. Il en serait presque… Non, c'était des bêtises tout ça.

\- A mourir de frayeur ! s'exclama le serpentard d'un ton hautain sans l'être vraiment, arrachant un sourire au brun.

\- Je ne devrais peut-être pas rentrer tout de suite alors…

Draco haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Parce que tu comptais rentrer, Potter? Tu me dois des explications, tu ne crois pas?

La réponse fusa, nette et simple, sans condition possible.

\- Non.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais… Comment ça, non? s'exclama Draco, surpris.

Harry resserra son étreinte sur ses genoux et reposa sa tête dessus.

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dormir ici, souffla le serpentard.

\- Je ne devrais pas, murmura le brun en se levant.

\- Et pourquoi ça, Potter?

Harry sourit une nouvelle fois et s'approcha tellement du blond que leur visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Parce que tu es un serpentard et que les serpents sont des fourbes ? répondit le gryffon d'un ton amusé.

Draco roula des yeux en comprenant que le brun venait de se moquer de lui et se détourna de son visage, gêné. Pour un peu et il… Non, rien, il oubliait cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

\- N'importe quoi…

\- Parce que je ne pourrais pas dormir ici, il me faut un lit, monsieur le roi des serpents.

Le serpent en question fit semblant d'être vexé et un grand lit apparu dans la salle sur demande. Harry ne parut même pas surpris, probablement épuisé, et se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur les couvertures avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Merci… Draco…

Note d'auteur n° 2 : j'avais oublié le principal ! Si je ne perds pas l'inspiration en cours de route, chaque chapitre aura +- 1000 mots et je ne donne pas de délais parce que je risque fort de ne pas les et celles qui m'ont connue à travers " _Une famille pour Noël_ " le savent très bien =) Alors, ce chapitre? A vos claviers pour des reviews qui, je l'espère, seront nombreuses :)


	2. Premier battement

**Note d'auteur** **: Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui ont posté des reviews ! Je leur ai envoyé un message privé en remerciement. Quant aux personnes qui ne s'identifient pas, je les remercierai dans cette même note pour les chapitres ultérieurs** **J**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Draco avait cru rêver quand Harry l'avait remercié. De dos, il avait subitement rougi et avait béni Merlin de ne pas faire face au survivant tant il était rouge de gêne.

A présent, il était assis sur le bord du lit et regardait le brun dormir sereinement, recroquevillé tel un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il était resté là à le regarder dormir alors que lui-même aurait dû terminer sa ronde de préfet et retourner se coucher. Il aurait pu demander un autre lit et dormir à son tour sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir tant son cerveau était rempli de questions.

En soignant le brun, il avait remarqué de multiples cicatrices sur ses bras et s'en inquiétait. S'était-il déjà mutilé à ce point sans s'en rendre compte ? Était-il aussi mal en point que cela? Puis il y avait eu ce cauchemar.

Harry s'était retourné dans son lit et Draco l'avait entendu gémir puis vu se tortiller dans son pyjama trop grand, dévoilant sa peau hâlée et les légers abdominaux présents sous la peau maigre. Ce bout de peau arracha un hoquet de surprise au blond. Il n'avait pas su s'empêcher de rougir avant que son coeur ne rate un battement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette sensation dans sa poitrine?

Un nouveau gémissement était sorti de la bouche du brun et le serpentard ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil aux lèvres entrouvertes. Si … Non… Harry faisait un cauchemar, ce n'était pas le moment. Se voulant rassurant, Draco glissa une main dans les cheveux du gryffon qui sembla s'apaiser à son contact, arrachant un sourire au serpentard. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les cheveux bruns soient si hirsutes. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Harry ne prenait plus la peine de se coiffer le matin.

Sa présence rassurant Harry, il n'avait pas cherché à partir et l'avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir à ses côtés. Heureusement, il s'était réveillé avant lui, le gryffon ne dormant probablement plus aussi bien et aussi longtemps depuis des semaines et le regardait dormir tranquillement.

\- Malfoy?

Draco releva les yeux de son devoir de potions. Tiens, ce n'était plus "Draco" nota-t-il avec un air triste avant de passer à autre chose.

\- Enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu allais te réveiller, Potter ! T'es pas un gryffon, t'es une marmotte ma parole !

Harry sourit.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus dormi comme ça.

Le blond tiqua. Il s'en doutait. Il devinait sans problème les nombreux cauchemars qui devaient l'empêcher de dormir même s'il n'en connaissait pas la nature.

\- Tu fais quoi? enchaina le brun, curieux, en se redressant dans son lit avant de réaliser. Tu es resté ici toute la nuit?

\- Je fais mon devoir de potions, Potter. Contrairement à toi, je ne sèche pas les cours. Les cachots sont à l'autre bout de l'école, j'ai demandé à la salle de me préparer un lit et j'ai dormi ici, oui, dit-il en détournant son visage pour que le brun ne le voit pas rougir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'il l'avait regardé dormir avant de s'endormir à ses côtés et qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble dans le même lit !

Harry, lui, avait un sourire penaud.

\- C'est que… J'arrive pas à me concentrer… Je perds mon temps et puis…

Non, ça il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Lui dire qu'il ne survivrait sans doute pas à sa confrontation avec Voldemort. Il ne pourrait pas.

\- Tu n'y arrives pas ou tu n'y arrives plus? Potter, t'as toujours eu des bons résultats à part en potions et en histoire de la magie, cela dit, je te comprends, Binns est d'un ennui !

Harry était stupéfait. Draco suivait ses notes? Draco. En se levant, il avait failli dire son prénom mais s'en était abstenu de justesse. Après tout, la veille il avait pu parce qu'il était bouleversé. A présent qu'il avait retrouvé son état normal, il ne pouvait plus. et Draco redevenait Malfoy. Un Malfoy qu'il n'avait jamais vu comme ça. Un Malfoy qui l'avait écouté, qui l'avait soigné et qui avait été attentionné.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je… Sirius est mort…

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Black? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

\- C'était mon parrain…

Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Harry avait perdu le dernier membre de la famille qui lui restait. Il n'avait vraiment plus personne. Sur l'instant, il ne put s'empêcher de maudire Bellatrix car c'est elle qui l'avait tué.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était désolé. Il ne pouvait pas. Sa tante avait tué son parrain. Il ne pouvait pas. Au lieu de ça, il grimaça.

\- C'est stupide, dit-il, surprenant Harry qui releva la tête. Ton parrain ne voudrait pas que tu te morfondes. Il voudrait que tu ailles bien.

\- Tu as surement raison… souffla le brun, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

Et le calme était revenu. La confrontation avait été évitée. Draco ne voulait pas le faire souffrir mais il voulait que le gryffon réagisse. Il n'irait pas mieux en séchant les cours pour mieux se morfondre.

Après cette discussion, le blond s'était replongé dans son livre et écrivait patiemment tous les éléments de réponses au devoir qu'il trouvait sur son parchemin. Il l'aurait fini dans la matinée et il aurait toujours le temps d'aller prendre un déjeuner après.

\- Tu peux m'aider pour le devoir de potions?

Draco, plongé dans son livre, releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du brun qui s'était assis en face de lui, les mains à plat sur la table, un maigre sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il doutait de sa question.

\- C'est d'accord, répondit le serpent en se maudissant, mais d'abord, il faut que tu manges.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Les serpents ne devaient pas devenir amis avec des gryffons. Encore plus le prince des serpentard avec l'idole des gryffondor ! Ils ne pouvaient pas mais le sourire d'Harry l'avait décidé. Une fois de plus. C'est à croire qu'il ne pouvait pas y résister.

\- Manger ?

\- Oui, manger. Tu es trop maigre… Pas que je te regarde, Potter, ne crois pas ça, mais tes vêtements trop grands se verraient à des kilomètres.

Pourquoi s'était-il justifié? Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de se justifier ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim…

\- Dobby? appela le serpent. Je veux que tu ailles chercher un déjeuner normal pour moi et un plus léger pour Potter, tu peux faire ça?

L'elfe de maison acquiesça doucement tandis qu'Harry dévisageait le blond d'un œil surpris. Depuis quand le blond pouvait-il se montrer doux avec un elfe de maison?

\- J'aime bien cet elfe. C'est mon père qui le maltraitait, dit-il pour se justifier une nouvelle fois. A croire qu'il passait sa vie à se justifier auprès du survivant.

Dans un silence total, l'elfe revint, déposa les deux plateaux sur une table et pria Harry de manger avant de repartir avec la promesse de revenir au moindre appel.

\- Bien, Potter, tu vas me manger un peu de pudding.

Harry déglutit devant son plateau. Il était bien. Presque. Il pourrait peut-être manger. Essayer du moins. Au moins pour faire plaisir à Draco. Il rougit en pensant à ce qu'il venait de penser. Pourquoi faire plaisir à son pire ennemi? Ton pire ennemi, songea Harry, mais l'ennemi qui prend soin de toi n'en est plus un. Toutes ces querelles d'adolescents n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

Avec difficulté, il prit une petite cuillère et la glissa dans le pudding avant de la porter à ses lèvres tremblantes tandis que Draco mordait dans de délicieuses viennoiseries, lui jetant de temps à autre un œil.

Arrivé à la moitié à peine, Harry reposa la cuillère et le serpent fronça les sourcils avant de se raviser. Pour quelqu'un qui n'arrivait plus à manger, il valait mieux y aller progressivement et il se doutait que l'estomac du gryffon ne devait pas être bien grand.

\- Bon, on le fait ce devoir de potions? demanda Draco d'une voix ferme une fois qu'il eut fini.

Harry lui répondit d'un sourire tandis que, dans sa poitrine, battait un cœur en écho d'un autre.


	3. Maladresse

**Note d'auteur : Bonne lecture et reviews ++ svp ! Ça motive :)**

Draco avait rapidement donné les consignes au gryffon avant de lui prêter les livres dont il avait besoin.

\- Tu sais, Potter, je disais ça comme ça… Te sens pas obligé de revenir en cours, tu t'éviteras la gêne de finir dernier de la classe !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de continuer à lire le livre de potions. Néanmoins, il se retrouva rapidement perdu et Draco lui arracha le livre des mains.

\- Je vais te résumer, ce sera plus simple.

Et Harry avait de nouveau fait ce petit sourire devant lequel toute sa résistance s'effondrait. Seul le bon sens parvenait à le retenir.

Pendant près d'une heure, Draco lui raconta le contenu du livre et le brun prit des notes du mieux qu'il pu avant de les restructurer au mieux sur son parchemin.

\- Dis, Potter, la belette et Granger te cherchent pas?

Le gryffondor fit un petit sourire triste. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus vu ses meilleurs amis déjà? Depuis la rentrée. Ils étaient venus le voir et il avait fait semblant d'aller bien. Puis ils s'étaient éloignés et n'étaient pas revenus, trop occupés à jouer les amoureux alors que leur meilleur ami avait besoin d'eux. C'était à croire qu'ils ne remarquaient plus qu'il ne venait plus aux cours depuis longtemps.

\- Je ne sais pas… Probablement pas. Je crois qu'ils ont oublié que j'ai existé, offrit-il en guise de réponse avant de crisper ses doigts sur la plume tant il était nerveux. Et toi? Tes amis ne te cherchent pas ?

Draco sourit. Non, personne ne le chercherait. Peut-être Blaise mais son ami savait qu'il passait parfois des nuits dans la salle sur demande en compagnie de demoiselles alors il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

\- Non, ils savent où je suis et ne viennent jamais me déranger. Tu n'as vraiment pas faim?

\- On est vraiment obligé d'avoir cette discussion ? demanda le brun, fatigué.

Le serpent sourit et laissa le gryffon terminer son devoir pour se coucher dans le lit. Il souriait souvent et le brun était souvent la cause de ses sourires sans qu'il en comprenne véritablement la raison. Il rêvassait quand, soudain, Harry se leva brusquement, une main plaquée sur la bouche avant de se ruer vers une pièce qui venait de se matérialiser.

\- Harry? appela Draco, désorienté par son attitude.

Seul un bruit étrange lui répondit et le blond se dirigea vers la nouvelle pièce qui venait d'apparaitre pour y voir le rouge et or à genoux, dégobillant le peu qu'il avait réussi à avaler ce matin.

\- Merde, Harry… souffla le blond en se penchant sur lui. Viens, tu vas aller t'allonger. Je vais te préparer une cuvette et je vais aller chercher une potion pour tes vomissements, d'accord? ajouta-t-il une fois que le brun fut couché.

Mais le gryffon le retint par le bras avant de vomir une nouvelle fois et de le relâcher. Draco était paniqué. Que pouvait-il faire ? Rester ? Aller chercher l'infirmière ? Non, le mieux était de contacter Severus. Mais comment allait-il expliquer la présence du brun à ses côtés ? Résigné, il fit apparaitre une autre cuvette qu'il remplit d'eau fraiche au robinet de la petite salle de bain et entreprit de rafraichir le corps du survivant.

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour toi, Potter, dit-il d'une voix grave.

En réalité, il était inquiet. Le brun ne devait pas manger grand-chose si trois cuillérées de pudding l'avait fait vomir. Mangeait-il seulement? Délicatement, il passa un linge humide sur le front du survivant et lui intima de se reposer.

\- Tu finiras ton devoir plus tard, Potter, là tu te reposes et tu ne protestes pas !

Le brun n'avait même pas essayé. Vaincu par la fatigue et son malaise, il s'endormit. Et le serpent le veilla encore. Pendant qu'il dormait, il avait demandé des nouveaux vêtements adaptés au corps maigre de son homologue et avait continué de veiller sur lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il gémissait, sans doute à cause d'un cauchemar.

\- Tu m'as appelé Harry…

Draco ouvrit un œil avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était endormi en veillant le brun. Était-il mièvre à ce point? Il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres, gêné. Il avait rêvé somnolé en pensant à Harry. Il rougit encore plus quand il comprit ce que le dit Harry venait de dire.

\- Et alors? dit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

\- Alors rien… Ça fait du bien d'entendre mon prénom…

Alors c'était juste ça? Il était content d'entendre son prénom ? Il n'était pas surpris que Draco l'appelle Harry ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il l'avait appelé Draco pas plus tard que la veille. Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette justification ? Ça faisait du bien? En dehors de lui, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus parlé à quelqu'un? Une éternité. C'était sans doute la réponse à sa question.

\- Ha… Harry? Tu vas où quand tu ne vas pas en cours?

\- Nulle part. Je me promène sous ma cape d'invisibilité dans les couloirs du château…

Draco tiqua. C'était donc ça. Cette fichue cape le protégeait.

\- J'ai demandé à la salle des nouveaux vêtements adaptés le temps que tu reprennes du poids… Tu es squelettique, Harry…

\- Je sais, je suis désolé…

\- Tu auras essayé… Tu te sens mieux ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun acquiesça et se leva pour regagner la petite chaise transformée en fauteuil près de la petite table où il avait laissé ses parchemins. Draco, quant à lui, insista pour le recouvrir d'une couverture afin d'atténuer ses tremblements puis le regarda travailler quelque temps.

Il le détailla et s'horrifia des cernes sous les yeux du survivant, de sa maigreur inquiétante. Harry n'avait plus personne. Harry n'avait ni de belette ni de Granger pour veiller sur lui. Il était seul et dans cette obscurité grandissante, il finirait par se faire engloutir si personne ne l'aidait.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, murmura Draco en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy.

Le brun le dévisagea quelques instants puis tendit sa main à son tour. Elle était chaude et amicale mais surtout tremblante.

\- Enchanté de te connaitre, Draco, moi c'est Harry Potter, mais tu peux m'appeler Harry.

Les deux garçons se sourirent et le serpent relut le devoir du gryffon avant de le laisser à son livre de contes.


	4. Amis

**Note d'auteur : Coucou à tous et à toutes ! Voici enfin ce chapitre que vous attendiez ^^**

 **J'ai eu un peu de mal à me décider à écrire et poster suite aux reviews assez pauvres (merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, vous êtes mon seul soutien moral O/) puis ma première semaine de stage m'est tombée dessus et j'ai eu pas mal de boulot ^^' Encore désolée ^^'**

\- Tu aimes les contes?

Harry avait sursauté. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être seul ne s'attendait plus à ce que quelqu'un lui parle. Et Draco qui se montrait si discret le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

\- Ça me permet de m'évader un peu, alors oui… Dans les contes, il se passe toujours plein de choses. Quand j'étais petit, je n'avais pas le droit d'en avoir alors je lisais ceux de l'école quand je pouvais.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il voyait bien que le survivant n'avait pas été choyé dans sa famille surtout quand il revenait, plus famélique que jamais. S'il avait pu choisir entre son enfance ignoré de ses parents ou celle du brun, il n'aurait pas su choisir. C'était un calvaire comme un autre.

Sans rien dire, il en avait pris un à son tour et grimaça devant le nom inconnu. Surement des moldus. Il avait grimacé par habitude, mais au fond, il y avait plein de moldus qu'il avait toujours apprécié pour leur talent. Surtout Beethoven. Lettre à Elise était son morceau préféré. Mais il avait bien fallu cacher ses préférences à son père sous peine d'un châtiment et il s'était habitué.

\- Tu comptes reprendre les cours?

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… Ce serait dommage d'avoir fait tout mon travail de potions pour rien…

Le blond sourit. Oui, c'était stupide de ne pas y aller après ça.

Plongé dans ses pensées et, sans oser se l'avouer, inquiet pour Harry, Draco le regardait lire avec un air serein qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il craignait presque de le voir retourner en cours. Et comment devrait-il se comporter, lui, le prince des Serpents ? Si un serpentard allait balancer à son père qu'il fricotait avec le survivant, c'était la mort assurée pour lui.

\- Draco ?

\- Mmh?

L'adolescent n'avait même pas réagi à l'entente de son prénom et le brun sourit intérieurement avant que la panique s'empare à nouveau de lui.

\- J'aimerais retourner en cours… Mais j'ai peur d'y aller.

Voilà, c'était dit. Lui, Harry Potter le survivant, l'élu choisi pour anéantir Voldemort avait la trouille de retourner en cours et d'affronter les autres. Qu'allait penser Malfoy? Il allait se moquer de lui, évidemment !

\- Il faudra bien passer par là ! Ecoute, essaie. Juste une journée et tu verras bien si c'est au dessus de tes forces.

Harry releva la tête de son livre de contes et dévisagea un instant le blond avant de lui sourire. Draco avait changé. Il était différent de d'habitude. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne passaient plus leur temps à s'insulter l'un l'autre. Oui, c'était surement ça.

\- Je dois y aller, l'informa Draco. Si Blaise ne me voit pas au dîner, il risque d'accourir ici. Tu viens?

A cette idée, le gryffon nia brusquement de la tête et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il était bien ici, et puis il n'était pas obligé de manger, il allait être malade.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu dois manger !

Mais c'était peine perdue. Le rouge et or n'avait pas l'intention de bouger.

\- Bon, écoute, je mange et je reviens, d'accord ? Tu n'as qu'à lire un peu.

Et sur ces mots, Draco quitta Harry, le laissant seul dans la salle sur demande en prenant soin de ne pas croiser les yeux verts qui l'auraient fait rester. Voilà. il était à l'extérieur. A présent il pouvait ne pas revenir et laisser Potter là où il était sans s'en préoccuper.

Néanmoins, une fois à table, Draco se replongea dans ses pensées.

\- Hey, Dray ! Te voilà enfin ! Ta soirée a été bonne ? le railla Blaise, son meilleur ami.

Le roi des serpents lui adressa un sourire satisfait avant de se mettre à manger.

\- C'était tellement bien que t'as recommencé ce matin? s'acharna Blaise une fois de plus.

\- Blaise, répondit Draco avec mauvaise humeur, j'aimerais que tu te mêles de tes affaires. Est-ce que je te demande les détails de ce que tu fais avec Pansy? Non. Alors tais-toi.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il avait rassemblé de la nourriture dans une assiette, pris deux pommes et avait quitté la grande salle sous les yeux surpris des serpentards, de Severus et des gryffons. Où pouvait donc aller le grand Malfoy?

Severus, soucieux, suivit son filleul et l'arrêta dans un couloir.

\- Draco? Y aurait-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Le blond parut hésiter et l'homme se plongea dans ses pensées sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Potter? Lentement, il remonta le fil de mémoire et découvrit Harry dans le couloir. Que faisait-il là ce maudit gryffondor? Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il était à découvert ? Que n'importe quel serpentard aurait pu le livrer au Lord? D'ailleurs, qu'attendait Draco?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il le regard fuyant.

\- J'aimerais que nous ayons une discussion, Draco, dans mon bureau privé.

Et sans attendre, le directeur des serpents gagna ses appartements, suivi de son filleul se demandant dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré.

Contrairement à ce que Severus pensait, Draco n'avait pas craché le morceau et n'avait rien révélé sur Harry. Il avait fait mine de l'interroger lui parce qu'en tant qu'ennemi, il devait bien savoir où il trainait, mais le serpent n'avait rien dit. Il s'était plaint d'avoir mal au ventre pour avoir une potion et s'était servi de cette même excuse pour être sorti de la grande salle pendant le repas. Pas dupe, Severus le lui avait donné, sachant que c'était pour le gryffon et l'avait laissé repartir, le regardant jetant fréquemment des regards inquiets derrière lui avant de disparaitre de sa vue.

\- Harry, je t'ai apporté une pomme. Je te la coupe en quartier. Essaie de manger ça, d'accord? Sev' m'a aussi donné une potion pour l'estomac. Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais mal au ventre.

Le brun sourit. Draco était revenu. Il ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Draco non plus ne l'aurait pas imaginé. Alors qu'il avait prévu de laisser Harry là et de trouver une autre planque pour ses conquêtes d'un soir, il était revenu.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi quoi? Je ne vais pas jouer aux devinettes, Potter !

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu?

Draco prit un air supérieur et le regarda de haut.

\- Pourquoi? Parce que nous sommes amis, tiens !

Et alors qu'il le prononçait, le blond réalisait que c'était vrai. Ils étaient amis.


	5. Première journée

**Note d'auteur : Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Navrée pour le retard mais j'ai suivi deux semaines de stage particulièrement difficiles et riches en travaux ^^ Bonne lecture !**

L'après-midi s'était relativement bien passé et Harry s'était entrainé au sortilège qu'il était censé avoir eu en devoir la semaine dernière pour le cours de sortilèges qu'il devrait affronter lundi.

Après avoir longuement hésité, il avait donné son accord pour une journée et, afin de ne pas lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis et qu'il n'ait pas fait ses devoirs pour rien, Draco avait proposé au gryffon de se rendre en cours dès le lundi et Harry avait accepté. Mais que dirait Hermione si elle le voyait aussi maigre? Ron, il s'en fichait, il ne voyait jamais rien. La preuve avec cette maudite coupe de feu. Ron aurait dû comprendre qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe, qu'il s'en fichait de sa célébrité et qu'il aurait préféré avoir des parents plutôt que toute cette gloire mais il n'avait rien compris, se montrant jaloux et agressif en retour.

\- A quoi tu penses? demanda Draco en voyant son air si sombre.

Le brun tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, amusant le serpent qui le regardait.

Et Draco avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à se moquer de lui et à le convaincre d'avaler un morceau de pomme de terre, de viande et quelques lamelles de carottes avant de s'estimer satisfait. Il n'avait pas osé forcer Harry qui avait longuement dévisagé sa mini portion avec dégout avant d'avaler la potion de Severus. Heureusement, tout s'était bien passé et le gryffon n'avait une fois de plus pas régurgité sa nourriture.

Le soir venu, Harry se coucha et Draco demanda un autre lit à la salle pour faire bonne figure avant d'aller se doucher. Le blond avait du mal à cacher sa bonne humeur et s'était difficilement mis au lit. Il remuait tant qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir

\- Bonne nuit… Draco.

Draco sourit. Il avait hésité.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry ! répondit-il avec entrain avant de fermer les yeux et, quelque minutes plus tard, après avoir baillé comme un dragon, il s'endormit enfin.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, il se retourna, cherchant à faire fuir ce maudit réveil loin de lui quand il se cogna contre une masse chaude et molle avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le spectacle lui arracha un sourire et regarda un instant Harry qui s'était recroquevillé près de lui, dans son propre lit.

\- Harry, il faut te lever si tu veux aller en cours, dit-il d'un ton innocent.

\- Draco? Je suis désolé, je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar… Je voulais pas m'endormir là et…

Le serpent lui sourit, amusé. C'était mignon de voir Harry tenter de s'excuser de la sorte. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait auparavant. Mais avant, songea-t-il, il n'avait pas traversé autant d'épreuve qu'à présent. Avec douceur, ils déjeunèrent tous les deux, mangeant très peu pour Harry, et revêtirent leurs uniformes.

Avec horreur, Harry constata que le sien était devenu trop grand et qu'il flottait dedans. Il avait beaucoup trop maigri.

\- Laisse, je vais t'arranger ça, dit Draco pour rassurer le brun.

\- Comment je dois me comporter avec toi, dehors?

\- On s'ignore. C'est préférable, crois-moi, se justifia le serpentard. Si on nous voit ensemble, je ne te donne pas cinq minutes avant d'être envahis de gryffondor.

Harry sourit. C'était vrai. Curieux comme ils étaient, les gryffons l'interrogeraient surement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient satisfaits et, l'air de rien, cette idée lui faisait un peu peur.

Quelque peu effrayé, il fit sa cravate et partit le premier. Il avait insisté en disant que si Draco partait, il n'oserait jamais partir, alors il fallait que ce soit lui d'abord. Doucement, il avait emprunté les couloirs les moins fréquentés et Draco lui avait murmuré de se retrouver devant la salle de classe. Mais après? Harry pourrait-il retourner dans la salle sur demande ou serait-il condamné à rester au dortoir à faire des cauchemars sur un nid de plein d'autres mauvais rêves?

Tremblant, il sourit quand il croisa le regard de Draco en compagnie de Blaise et attendit là, en retrait, pour que personne ne le remarque et ne vienne l'embêter jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur professeur de potions. C'était difficile d'attendre là avec comme seule envie celle de partir en toute hâte, mais les rares sourires de Draco l'encourageaient à rester.

Enfin, Severus fit son apparition et Harry détourna le regard. Il était gêné. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir, au cours de potions qui plus est. L'homme allait probablement lui faire des remarques sarcastiques bien senties auxquelles il ne résisterait pas.

\- Bien, je veux vos devoirs maintenant, et vous allez me commencer la potion qui se trouve à la page 115.

Ce n'était pas prévu au programme mais il espérait qu'Harry retienne cette potion afin de l'aider. En réalité, quand il avait vu le gryffon, son premier réflexe avait été de lui crier une remarque bien sentie, puis il s'était ravisé en voyant la bonne humeur de Draco. Si le gryffon était là, c'était surement grâce à lui alors il n'allait pas gâcher ses efforts et se contenta de ramasser les copies et de se défouler sur les autres étudiants.

Draco, lui, n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards inquiets à Harry et sentit la rage lui monter quand il vit Granger sourire à so… à Harry. De quel droit lui adressait-elle un sourire alors qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il dépérissait à vue d'œil? De quel droit?

\- Dray, n'oublie pas de remuer, souffla Blaise, le ramenant à la réalité.

De justesse, il parvint à rattraper sa potion et jeta un œil à Severus. L'homme regardait les copies et fut surpris de voir celle d'Harry dans tous ces parchemins. Devait-il la lire ou faire semblant de lui attribuer un T comme à son habitude, accompagné d'une retenue ? Au moins ce serait l'occasion pour eux de s'expliquer et il pouvait mettre son filleul en retenue pour distraction.

Il avait bien vu que Draco n'était pas comme d'habitude mais n'avait rien dit. Même à la fin du cours, il ne dit rien et les laissa repartir.

N'ayant plus cours avant l'après-midi, Harry s'isola dès qu'il le put à la bibliothèque et se mit à lire la théorie sur la potion qu'il venait de brasser. Severus n'avait rien dit, même quand il lui avait donné un échantillon de sa potion, après que tous soient partis.

\- Vous voyez, Potter, avait dit l'homme, quand vous voulez, vous pouvez.

Et Harry avait souri. Oui, il le pouvait.

Le premier cours s'était bien passé. Il restait à espérer que celui de Sortilèges se passerait aussi bien.


	6. Retrouvailles

**Note d'auteur : J'ai été un peu déçue du nombre si bas de review, ce qui m'a quelque peu découragée mais je vais essayer de m'y remettre.**

 **Je commence mon blocus à partir de lundi donc ne vous attendez pas à un autre chapitre avant quelque temps...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Pour Harry, ce premier retour en cours lui avait fait peur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'y était plus retourné qu'il avait senti l'angoisse se nicher dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, retrouver Draco avait été une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour lui, c'était comme si l'angoisse qui lui enserrait la poitrine s'était envolée comme par magie.

\- Harry?

Le brun releva la tête.

\- Oui?

\- Ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-lard ?

Le gryffon tiqua. Quand des journées au village sorcier étaient organisées, il en profitait pour se balader dans les couloirs de ce qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième maison. Mais ce jour-là était différent : Draco serait là. Il n'aurait pas à supporter les regards de pitié adressés par ses condisciples gryffondor et surtout de Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis.

\- Pourquoi pas… murmura-t-il peu convaincu

Draco sourit. Si le retour du brun continuait de bien se passer, il pourrait se détendre et aller au village sorcier.

\- On pourrait aller boire une bière au beurre, aller se promener, acheter des bouquins, refaire les stocks de potions…

Draco était si emballé qu'il ne prêtait plus vraiment attention au brun. Il s'emballait comme toujours dès qu'il s'agissait de sortir. Le seul problème allait être de faire fuir Blaise et Pansy. Il se voyait mal saluer ses amis en compagnie du brun comme si de rien n'était. Comment allait-il justifier la présence du gryffon dans un repère de Serpent?

\- Tu vas leur dire quoi à Zabini et Parkinson?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, on verra bien ! Au pire je prendrai du polynectar !

Harry roula des yeux en grimaçant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On dirait que tu as déjà eu cette potion entre les mains !

Le gryffon sourit : "Deuxième année"

\- Comment? le pressa le blond en serrant les genoux du brun légèrement dans ses paumes.

Le brun se rembrunit.

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer…

Draco haussa un sourcil et encouragea son ami à lui raconter.

\- L'attaque… Nous pensions que tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard…

\- Crabb et Goyle?

Ce fut autour du brun d'être surpris. Draco sourit, il avait bien deviné.

\- Je me disais aussi qu'ils étaient bizarres. Enfin, ils l'ont toujours été cela dit !

Harry pouffa et le silence s'installa. Pour le rompre, il toussota légèrement et rougit de sa maladresse.

\- Ça va être l'heure de manger, tu viens? proposa Draco.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il n'était pas à l'aise.

\- Harry… soupira le blond, exaspéré.

\- Je peux pas... Dray, je peux pas.

On sentait l'angoisse dans la voix du gryffon et le serpent s'en voulu aussitôt. C'était une chose que d'affronter une classe mais c'en était une autre d'affronter la grande salle dans son entièreté.

\- Ecoute, c'est pas grave. Je vais aller dans la grande salle chercher de la nourriture et…

\- Pas la peine… murmura Harry. Je n'ai pas faim de toute façon.

Il retombait une fois de plus dans ses travers.

\- Harry ! Tu dois manger !

\- Bon, si tu insistes… Dobby?

L'elfe apparut dan un pop sonore.

\- Peux-tu nous apporter de la nourriture ici?

\- Dobby fera n'importe quoi pour le grand Harry Potter, monsieur !

Et il poppa.

Comme prévu, Harry s'était montré inquiet et véritablement stressé à l'idée de suivre le cours de sortilèges qu'il avait en commun avec les Serdaigles. Il serait tout seul. Draco ne serait pas là pour lui adresser un sourire de temps à autre.

Plus angoissé qu'habituellement, il gagna le local de sortilèges et prit une table seul, ne souhaitant pas le moins du monde imposer sa présence à qui que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que personne ne se rendrait compte de sa présence durant ces deux petites heures mais il retint un profond soupir quand quelqu'un prit place à côté de lui.

\- Ça fait du bien de te retrouver, vieux.

Harry se retourna. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Il l'entendait fréquemment depuis qu'il était entré en première année. Ron. Il releva la tête et vit Hermione, assise juste à côté de lui sur l'autre banc. Elle lui faisait signe. Alors c'était ça ? Tout allait reprendre comme avant? Non, se dit Harry. Rien ne reviendrait comme avant après… Il ne voulait plus y penser. Rageusement, il chassa ses pensées de sa tête et adressa un sourire timide à Ron qui, en tant qu'ami, voulait montrer au survivant quel sort lancer et comment le faire. Mais, à sa plus grande stupeur, le brun y arriva du premier coup et sans son aide.

\- Alors comme ça tu bosses en dehors des cours? Fais gaffe, Harry, je vais bientôt devoir t'appeler Hermione !

Le brun rit doucement. Ses amis faisaient comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé et, quelque part au fond de lui, son estomac sembla se révulser un instant et il eut le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il devait se concentrer. Ne plus penser à ça.

Le cours de sortilèges se passa assez bien mais il ne put s'empêcher de souffler quand le professeur annonça la fin du cours.

\- Tu viens, vieux, on va se faire une partie d'échecs? demanda Ron en passant un bras par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry se braqua. Non. Il n'en avait pas envie. Mais comment le dire à Ron? Et puis, s'il continuait à le serrer ainsi, il allait sentir ses os. Alors que Ron s'était épaissi en muscles, Harry, lui, avait littéralement fondu comme neige au soleil.

Il eut à peine le temps de répondre qu'il vit Draco au loin. Manifestement, le blond était venu voir dans quel état il se trouvait et le dévisageait. Il le regarda partir et hésita un court instant.

\- Ecoute Ron euh…

Il ne savait pas dire non. Quel être pitoyable il faisait. Quand Voldemort lui demanderait de mourir, il allait accepter comme l'incapable qu'il était?

\- Bah, on se fera ça une autre fois, dit Ron, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand Hermione avait observé Harry au cours de potions, elle avait insisté. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer sinon il disparaitrait à nouveau. Alors Ron n'avait pas insisté. Il fit signe qu'il y allait et le regarda s'en aller, marchant d'un pas difficile au milieu d'un couloir isolé. Il fallait s'y attendre. Ce n'est pas parce que son meilleur ami revenait que tout allait redevenir comme avant !

Harry, lui, n'avait qu'une préoccupation en tête. Regagner la salle sur demande et y rester jusqu'à ce que son coeur cesse de palpiter dans sa poitrine. Il voulait se sentir à l'abri, en sécurité. Dans cet endroit où il pouvait être lui-même et pleurer Sir… Et pleurer.

Doucement, il gagna la salle et se posa sur le lit avant de se recroqueviller. Draco n'était pas là. Il ne résista pas au plaisir de se glisser dans son lit et de respirer l'odeur des draps. La menthe.

\- Tu es là?

Le brun se releva, surpris d'entendre la voix de Draco, si douce et si froide en même temps.

\- Tu es venu.

Le sourire aux lèvres. Harry n'était plus seul.

Draco, lui, haussa un sourcil avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et de s'emparer de son manuel de potions. Une fois de plus, il devait expliquer ce qu'ils avaient brassé et pourquoi ça avait fonctionné ou non en suivant les propriétés des ingrédients et Draco avait bien l'intention de s'y mettre.

En réalité, il voudrait bien parler à Harry. Il voulait plus que tout savoir comment s'était passé son cours de sortilèges. Mais d'un autre côté… le voir sourire à Ron lui avait arraché toute envie de sourire. De quel droit ce stupide rouquin pouvait tenir Harry contre lui, comme ça? De quel droit? Il était en colère, et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout, Ron était l'ami d'Harry bien avant lui. Alors il pouvait. Mais pourquoi éprouvait-il cette sensation? Ce besoin de tirer le gryffon par le bras et de l'emmener loin du regard des autres, comme s'il cherchait à le protéger.

\- Draco?

De nouveau ce haussement de sourcil. Le serpentard jeta un bref coup d'œil au gryffon et failli craquer et tout lui avouer avant de se raviser.

\- Quoi?

\- C'était bien… aujourd'hui… Merci d'être là…

Et ces petits mots avaient fait fondre ce sentiment qui naissait dans sa poitrine, cette pointe de possessivité dissimulant une coupe de jalousie. Oui, voilà, de la jalousie. Lui, Draco Malfoy, était jaloux du brun et de ses amis. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas d'amis aussi fidèles et aussi précieux, lui?

\- Ouais… murmura-t-il, s'accordant un petit sourire.

Il était revenu. Harry ne partirait pas. Ils restaient amis. Et cela, au fond, c'était la seule chose qui importait pour Draco.


	7. Rapprochement

**Note d'auteur : Toutes mes excuses ! Ce chapitre devait être posté lundi et avec la pression des examens, je l'ai complètement oublié ! =O Honte à moi !**

 **Je vous laisse le découvrir sans attendre davantage ! Bonne lecture**

 **A vos claviers pour les reviews ! Je compte sur vous pour attendre les 20 !**

Harry était tellement bien, là, qu'il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler et Draco se leva prestement de son fauteuil pour aller étreindre son brun.

\- Hey…

\- C'est trop… Sirius… Sirius me manque… J'en peux plus… Laisse-moi crever, Dray…

Le serpentard resserra son étreinte à ces mots. Non, ça c'était hors de question. Pas alors qu'ils étaient enfin devenus amis.

Il sentit, sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, la colère gronder au fond de lui. Il avait envie de hurler sur Harry pour se laisser aller ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas. Tout simplement pas partir comme ça et le laisser là !

Au lieu de ça, il ferma les yeux, soufflant doucement, et embrassa le brun sur le front.

\- Harry… Je sais qu'il te manque, et je suis encore plus désolé que ce soit mon affreuse tante qui t'aie privé du dernier membre de ta famille mais je suis là moi, et je te laisserai pas tomber.

\- Jamais?

\- Jamais, répondit Draco.

\- Tu promets?

Le blond sourit alors que les poings du gryffon venaient agripper son t-shirt.

\- Je promets. Pour toujours.

Le gryffon se laissa petit à petit bercer alors que Draco passait ses bras dans son dos, le lui caressant doucement. Avec délicatesse, il lui prit la main et le fit asseoir sur le lit avant de s'y allonger.

\- On fait quoi…

Draco le regarda longuement attiré par ses lèvres encore imprégnées du gout des larmes et ferma les yeux.

\- On reste là et on dort.

Harry esquissa un sourire à la vue du serpent à la chevelure d'ange défaite avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il fut à peine couché que l'étreinte du dit serpent se referma sur lui et il put sentir son souffle sur sa nuque.

\- Bonne nuit… murmura Draco.

Et Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas seul, non. Mais Draco et lui ne s'appréciaient pas. Alors pourquoi se retrouvaient-ils? Le serpentard avait dit qu'ils étaient amis. Était-ce vrai? N'allait-il pas se moquer de lui au final? Le vendre au Lord?

Non. Draco l'avait rassuré. Draco s'était soucié de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il était venu le voir à sa sortie du cours de sortilèges. Oui, c'était certainement ça.

\- Dray? osa-t-il après un quart d'heure de silence, remplit uniquement par la respiration du blond.

\- Mmh?

\- On est amis, pas vrai?

Le brun se retourna pour lui faire face en sentant l'étreinte se resserrer. Son coeur battait fort. Il avait peur. Tellement peur de cette réponse. Où irait-il si Draco disait non? Son coeur s'arrêta de battre.

\- On est plus que ça… souffla le blond.

Devant l'air ébahi du gryffon, il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front une nouvelle fois.

\- T'es comme mon frère, 'Ry…

Une nouvelle pulsation. Draco ne l'abandonnerait pas. Pas lui, son presque frère.

Le serpentard, lui, sentait le coeur de son protégé battre contre lui tant ils étaient proches. Il aurait aimé… Mais non. Le brun s'en irait. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu prendrait fin, irrémédiablement. Et pour une raison qu'il refusait d'admettre, il ne voulait pas y mettre fin. Jamais.

Après quelques minutes, les deux garçons s'endormirent en même temps, épuisé pour Harry, soulagé pour Draco.

Le lendemain, Harry fut surpris d'être le premier à ouvrir l'œil. Draco était toujours réveillé avant lui d'habitude. Il ne savait pas que le blond s'était réveillé dans la nuit et l'avait regardé dormir pendant un bon moment avant de se rendormir à son tour. Il était fatigué et profitait de ces quelques minutes de répit.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas attendre. Il était trop nerveux et ne cessait de gesticuler dans le lit, ce qui finit par réveiller le blond.

\- 'Ry?

\- Oh, je t'ai réveillé?

L'excitation du brun était palpable.

\- Tu remues beaucoup en te levant…

Harry sourit alors que Draco se redressait doucement.

\- On va à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui !

Le blond sourit et étreignit Harry en prenant soin de l'embrasser dans le cou, surprenant le gryffon. Il était si préoccupé dans cet exercice qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrir.

\- Draco, tu fous quoi? T'as encore passé ta nuit avec une meuf?

Draco s'arrêta et tourna doucement la tête, croisant le regard de son meilleur ami, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

\- Pot… Potter ?

Eh merde, songea le serpent. Comment je vais expliquer ça…

Harry, de son côté, n'osait plus respirer du tout. Blaise l'avait vu. Blaise les avait vus. Ils étaient fichus. Tout le monde saurait.

\- Mais, je, tu…

\- Blaise, la ferme. Tu me laisses t'expliquer.

L'autre serpent acquiesça lentement et prit soin de s'asseoir.

\- Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Potter et depuis combien de temps ça dure?

\- On est amis.

Blaise haussa un sourcil. Un ami, vraiment? Il n'était pas dupe. Draco n'avait jamais été aussi tactile avec quelqu'un si ce n'est les filles avec qui il avait l'intention de coucher. Il y a plus que ça entre eux.

\- Depuis ?

\- Pas longtemps… Il était dans un sale état Blaise… Alors je l'ai ramené ici et on fait nos devoirs…

Le noir sourit de toutes ses dents. Leurs devoirs, vraiment ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Blaise !

\- Quoi?! s'exclama son meilleur ami en riant à moitié.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Et toi, 'Ry, ne rigole pas !

Le brun cessa de rire mais pouffa quelques fois.

\- C'est pas tout ça les gars, mais je dis quoi aux autres moi?

\- Blaise ? Tu saurais les tenir occuper ?

\- Sans soucis. Je sors l'excuse habituelle ?

Draco acquiesça, surprenant Harry. L'excuse habituelle ?

\- J'étais en train de me taper une fille quand il est entré, expliqua Draco en guise d'explication en le voyant si perdu. Allez, dépêche, on va prendre une douche et s'habiller. Blaise, on se retrouve à l'endroit habituel. Tu leur dis rien !

Un regard entendu et le noir repartit puis Harry fut entrainé vers les douches communes, plus pratiques pour se laver en même temps si bien qu'ils furent lavés et habillés en un clin d'œil.

\- 'Ry, tu vas pas y aller comme ça?!

Le brun parut surpris. Quoi ? Il était mal habillé ?

D'un coup de baguette, Draco fit venir un ensemble composé d'un jeans noir et d'un sweat vert.

\- Tu mets ça, et tu discutes pas.

Le brun acquiesça et quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent incognito le chemin pour pré-au-lard par le passage secret.

\- On va où?

\- Dans un coin, il y a un petit pub, pas fort connu mais agréable. On sera tranquille.

Le gryffon inspira fortement. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Draco le vit et lui prit la main pour la serrer fort.

\- Dracoooooooooo !

Harry releva la tête. Cette voix, il ne la connaissait pas et fut surpris de la voir appartenir à Pansy Parkinson.

Le petit groupe composé de Blaise, Théo et Pansy s'approchait de leur prince quand les deux derniers s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

\- Potter? Draco, que fait Pot…

\- Harry.

Pansy referma la bouche.

\- Il s'appelle Harry.

La jeune fille lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu à Blaise qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu savais ! Traitre ! Et tu ne nous as rien dit ! C'est quoi cette histoire?

La jeune fille s'emballait et le brun se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- C'est mon ami… murmura-t-il. Draco est mon ami.

Elle s'arrêta de parler et regarda le gryffon dans les yeux, le jaugeant doucement avant de regarder le prince des serpentards.

\- Draco ?

\- C'est mon ami.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus.

\- Bon bah, bienvenue dans la bande, Potter !

\- Harry, la reprit Draco.

\- Il va falloir le temps que je m'y fasse, désolée, Harry, se reprit-elle.

Le brun esquissa un sourire et suivit Draco, légèrement plus rassuré. Comme prévu, ils s'installèrent dans le petit pub où aucun étudiant de Poudlard ne se trouvait et discutèrent un long moment et rigolèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se laisse tomber de côté, sur l'épaule de Draco, fatigué.

\- Harry? l'appela Blaise.

\- Il est épuisé, signala Pansy, il baillait tout à l'heure.

\- Il est toujours comme ça avec toi? demanda Théo.

Draco sourit et s'autorisa à laisser le brun s'allonger sur ses jambes.

\- Harry et moi sommes… plutôt proches. Blaise, tais-toi !

\- Mais j'ai encore rien dit !

La bande sourit et le prince des serpents leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper les deux autres.

\- Personne ne sait que nous sommes amis… souffla Draco en resserrant son étreinte. Harry passe tout son temps dans la salle sur demande. Il ne mange pas grand-chose mais j'essaie de le faire manger un peu. Mais c'est difficile. Il vit mal la mort de Sirius…

\- Tu t'y es fort attaché Draco, tu ne trouves pas?

\- Peut-être bien, sourit le blond en passant une main protectrice et tendre sur la joue du brun.


	8. Harry

Coucou !

J'avais demandé 20 reviews. Je ne les ai toujours pas.

J'étais plus que démoralisée de voir le petit nombre qui ne montait pas d'un pouce et je n'ai plus rien écrit concernant cette histoire depuis juin hormis mon petit chapitre d'avance que je poste par respect pour mes lecteurs qui m'ont encouragée et pour ceux qui en ont quelque chose à faire de cette histoire. 40 reviews, possible? Nous verrons bien.

Bonne lecture !

Draco avait fini par renvoyer les serpents, disant qu'il les retrouverait plus tard et réveilla son brun. Il rougit en pensant à cette possession. Il avait compris qu'il ne quitterait jamais son brun. Harry avait besoin de lui pour être heureux. Non, il ne se lançait pas des fleurs mais il le savait. Chacun des sourires du brun était pour lui. Ses regards, ses mimiques, le fait qu'il le cherchait du regard en cours pour se rassurer. Il n'était pas aveugle.

Il s'était beaucoup attaché au brun comme il l'avait dit aux serpents. Mais le brun pourrait-il s'attacher à lui, une véritable brute ? Pourrait-il rester ensemble alors que tous allaient probablement les juger? Lui, dont les parents étaient mangemorts, véritables ennemis du survivant, avait-il le droit de tomber amoureux de la sorte?

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais Harry prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Il avait pris cette habitude de le rejoindre après les cours dans la salle sur demande, de le regarder dormir le matin, de sourire à chacune des victoires de son ange sur ses peurs. Alors, chaque jour, il pesait le pour et le contre. Avait-il le droit d'imposer cette vie à Harry qui avait déjà vécu tant de choses dans sa vie?

Il posa son regard sur l'endormi sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux quelques minutes, fermant les yeux. Ils pourraient rester ainsi, sans jamais rien changer. Ils étaient si bien. Ils étaient des sorciers. Ils n'avaient qu'à disparaitre aux yeux du monde entier de sorte qu'il n'y ait plus qu'eux.

Oui, il n'avait qu'à faire ça. Il se déclarerait au brun. Mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Allait-il le rejeter? Il était si nerveux qu'il avait serré la main du gryffon très fort, comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaitre. Peut-être Harry le rejetterait-il. Peut-être lui criera-t-il des insultes à la figure avant de s'en aller. Draco fut sur le point de laisser tomber. Harry ne voudrait jamais être avec lui, ça sautait aux yeux. Quel intérêt avait-il à aimer un fils de mangemort hein? Aucun !

Pourtant quand il le voyait allongé là-sur ses jambes, il avait presque envie de le protéger et de ne plus jamais le laisser repartir.

\- Harry…

Il avait prononcé son nom comme ça, juste pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Que ce n'était pas un rêve et que tout ceci existait bien. Et Harry s'était réveillé.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il s'était endormi.

\- Oh, je crois que je me suis endormi… Tes amis sont partis sans toi…

\- Non, c'est moi qui leur ai dit de partir devant, rit Draco devant la mine déconfite du rouge et or.

Il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller alors qu'il était encore en proie avec son dilemme. Leur dilemme. Un dilemme qui les lierait probablement pour toute leur vie.

Harry sourit, s'étira et se leva.

\- On y va alors? Ils sont où?

Le blond sourit et lui reprit la main.

\- Aucune idée, on verra bien.

Mais contrairement à ce que pensait le brun, ils ne prirent pas le chemin central qui conduisait au village sorcier mais s'éloignèrent davantage, le rendant nerveux.

Harry avait bien remarqué que Draco était nerveux depuis qu'ils étaient dans le village sorcier et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être avait-il craint la rencontre avec les autres serpents? Mais non, l'angoisse du blond ne le quittait pas alors qu'il avait tout fait pour le détendre, allant même jusqu'à plaisanter avec les serpents.

\- Dray? Pourquoi tu leur as dit de partir devant?

Il pensait que, peut-être, le blond voudrait lui montrer quelque chose. A sa question, il sentit la main du Serpentard se resserrer autour de la sienne. Il eut à peine le temps de se poser la question que Draco l'avait tiré à lui pour déposer un tendre mais doux baiser sur ses lèvres rougies par le froid.

Draco en avait assez d'hésiter et s'était lancé. Tant pis. S'ils étaient vraiment destinés à être amis, ils ne se quitteraient pas. Pas comme ça. Mais il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Alors, sentant Harry hésiter, Draco mit tout son amour dans son baiser puis, voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il mit fin au contact et se recula, plongeant son regard acier dans celui émeraude y cherchant une réponse, les joues rougies par ce qu'il venait d'oser faire.

Dès qu'il eut repris ses esprits, Harry rougit et s'en alla à l'entrée du bois, à l'opposé de Draco, lui tournant le dos et s'enfuyant aussi loin que possible.

Draco, lui, serrait les dents. Harry était parti. Il ne reviendrait plus. Tombant à genoux, le blond tint son visage au creux de ses mains, se retenant de pleurer. Il avait tout gâché. Il s'était trop précipité et leur amitié avait pris fin par sa faute. Il ne reverrait jamais Harry, son sourire, ses regards lui étant adressé, et, surtout, il ne pourrait plus le prendre dans ses bras et savourer chaque moment en sa compagnie.

\- Dray?

Le prince des serpents ne se retourna pas au son de la voix de Blaise.

\- Où est Pot… Harry? demanda Pansy inquiète de voir son meilleur ami à genoux dans cette neige froide.

Les deux amis les avaient laissés mais Blaise, trop curieux, était revenu sur ses pas et il lui avait fallu du temps pour retrouver le blond, Pansy sur les talons.

\- Il est parti…

Pansy n'eut même pas besoin de poser la question, Blaise lui avait expliqué son empressement à voir Draco et Harry ensemble sur le chemin.

Blaise retint un soupire et releva le vert et argent.

\- On rentre. Tu as besoin de te réchauffer. Nous parlerons après.

Et les trois amis s'étaient remis en route.

Harry, de son côté, n'en revenait toujours pas. Draco l'avait embrassé. Les lèvres du blond s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Son coeur en était encore à battre si fort qu'il donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il rougit.

Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait été si soudain qu'il s'était retrouvé paralysé et incapable d'agir et de croire à sa chance. Alors il avait fuit sans le vouloir, ses jambes l'emmenant le plus loin possible du serpent qu'il aimait.

Car oui, il l'aimait ce petit con prétentieux qui ne l'était plus. Draco était le seul à s'être soucié de lui et puis, il y avait ce désespoir qu'il avait ressenti quand le blond avait approfondit leur baiser à la recherche d'une réponse. Il l'aimait véritablement.

Harry sourit. Quelqu'un l'aimait tel qu'il était vraiment et non pour l'apparence qu'il arborait en tant que survivant et rien que ça valait le coup de tomber amoureux !

Sans attendre, il regagna l'endroit où il avait quitté son amour mais ne le vit pas. Seules restaient des empreintes de pas, témoignant que des amis avaient probablement dû venir le chercher.

\- Blaise et Pansy sont certainement venus le chercher, souffla Harry en se mettant en route. Ils n'étaient surement pas loin, il pourrait encore les rattraper.

Il marcha ainsi jusqu'à un coin reclus et sourit en reconnaissant la chevelure de son ange.

\- Dray ! cria-t-il en restant campé sur ses positions.

Le blond s'arrêta de marcher. Avait-il rêvé? Non Draco, ne te retourne pas. C'est une hallucination destinée à te blesser. Ignore-la !

Mais il en décida autrement et se retourna. Son amour était là, à cinq mètres de lui à peine, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne rêvait pas.

\- 'Ry…

Dès que leur regard se croisèrent, le brun s'avança rapidement et alla étreindre son blond le plus fort possible avant de l'embrasser le plus tendrement qu'il pouvait sous le sifflement admiratif de Blaise, arrachant un sourire à Pansy.

\- 'Ry?

\- Mmh? demanda le brun en gardant néanmoins son blond dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais que tu ne fais vraiment rien comme tout le monde?

Le brun éclata de rire.

\- Mais c'est normal, Draco ! intervint Blaise ! Tu as devant toi Harry James Potter, le roi des gryffon, le seul et l'unique !

Draco sourit en retour et, prenant les mains de son amour dans les siennes, il l'embrassa doucement. Avec les deux rois ensemble, Poudlard n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !


	9. Draco

**Note d'auteur : Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis désolée d'être restée aussi longtemps sans écrire (un mois quand même !) . Vous avez probablement dû penser que j'avais arrêté cette histoire mais il n'en est rien. J'ai eu une seconde session en plus d'un décès dans ma famille ce qui fait que j'ai manqué de temps et de motivation (pas de train, pas d'inspi, que voulez-vous xD).**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai rédigé un chapitre de cette fiction ci et un autre de Beautiful Liar. Je ne promets pas que la suite arrivera vite parce que je cale et je n'arrive plus à écrire quoi que ce soit que je juge potable ces derniers temps… En plus, à chaque fois que je regarde un film / écoute une chanson j'ai une toute nouvelle idée d'histoire qui me traverse et j'ai envie de l'écrire tout de suite mais je dois me retenir de l'écrire sinon j'abandonne les autres et je ne peux pas vous faire ça! En bref, c'est un joyeux bordel : j'ai les idées mais pas la motivation O/**

 **Bonne lecture et encore désolée.**

 **Je peux quand même avoir des reviews? ='(**

Les deux tourtereaux étaient retournés à Poudlard par le passage secret bien que Draco n'aie plus besoin de se réchauffer davantage.

N'ayant plus aucune raison de se cacher, Harry avait suivi son blond jusque dans les cachots et les deux garçons s'étaient isolés pour avoir de l'intimité, loin des autres serpents curieux.

\- Harry, souffla le blond après avoir vu le gryffon s'asseoir dans son lit. Merlin, il ne pourrait jamais discuter sérieusement en étant aussi tenté. Tu es sur de toi?

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Bien sur qu'il était sur !

\- Je veux dire, se reprit Draco, est-ce que ça ira avec les gryffons? Techniquement nous sommes ennemis. Ils pourraient… ne pas l'accepter.

Harry haussa les épaules et le blond roula des yeux. C'était bien un gryffondor pour ne pas s'en soucier. Il savait qu'il ne manquait pas de courage mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il y a encore quelques jours, il l'avait trouvé assis par terre, les yeux rougis par les larmes. A présent qu'il venait de retrouver ses amis, il risquait de les perdre, de tout perdre. N'était-ce pas trop tôt pour lui?

Mais Harry souriait, assis dans le lit.

\- Pourquoi tu souris?

\- Pour rien, dit le brun en souriant de plus belle.

Draco était son sourire.

Le blond sourit à son tour et alla s'asseoir près de son gryffon, resserrant son étreinte sur lui, respirant son odeur comme on respire un parfum enivrant.

\- Dray, rit Harry alors que le serpent glissait ses mains baladeuses le long de ses côtes.

\- Mmh?

\- Ça chatouille…

Le serpent sourit et appuya son menton sur l'épaule de son brun.

\- Harry? Tu n'as pas faim? Pansy et Blaise seraient ravis que tu viennes manger tu sais.

Il n'avait pas pensé que le brun devrait venir à leur table qu'il venait de le formuler de manière inconsciente. Harry hésita, se mordillant les lèvres. Il savait que les deux serpents étaient très gentils et qu'il passerait sans doute un bon moment mais ce n'était pas le moment. Mais ça ne le serait sans doute jamais. Alors il inspira et se décida, tant qu'il en avait encore le courage.

\- Okay !

Le blond parut surpris. Il avait élaboré plein de stratégies pour que le brun se nourrisse et encore mieux, qu'il vienne manger avec lui à la table des serpentards et Harry avait accepté comme ça, avant même qu'il n'essaie de le convaincre, après un court instant de réflexion.

\- Mais… Dray? On peut juste éviter… tu sais…

Le préfet haussa un sourcil.

\- De s'embrasser?

Harry rougit. Oui. C'était déjà difficile de penser qu'il était tombé amoureux de Draco, surtout aussi vite, alors qu'allaient penser les autres? Malgré la franchise dont il avait fait preuve au village sorcier, il était plutôt timide avec tout ce qui concernait ses sentiments.

Le blond fit la moue.

\- C'est d'accord, j'accepte, mais à une seule condition !

\- Laquelle? demanda le brun, soudain nerveux.

\- C'est que tu m'embrasses, ici et maintenant, souffla Draco en basculant son petit-ami sur le lit, gémissant de plaisir au contact de ses lèvres sur celles désirées.

Les deux garçon se sourirent avant de s'embrasser simplement et de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- On y va? proposa Harry. Autant y aller tant que ses jambes le portaient encore.

Draco hésita. Il ne pourrait plus embrasser le brun en dehors de sa chambre. Il l'embrassa plus longuement cette fois et se leva. Oui, ils y allaient.

Harry, lui, était nerveux au possible. Que diraient ses deux meilleurs amis s'ils savaient qu'il avait passé son temps avec le serpentard? Pire encore, s'ils savaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble? Il ne voulait pas perdre Ron et Hermione mais une petite voix lui disait que son blond avait été là pour lui alors il irait. Harry sourit, semblant se décider, et prit les devants.

Voir Harry et Draco franchir la grande porte ensemble sans s'insulter était une chose, déjà très surprenante, mais quand les gryffons virent leur idole se diriger vers la table des serpentards et s'y asseoir à côté de Draco, les murmures de désapprobation se firent entendre.

\- Ne les écoute pas, chuchota le blond à son oreille.

Le brun avait acquiescé et rapidement, il s'était concentré sur son repas, assis entre Draco et Blaise, tournant le dos aux gryffondor.

Evidemment, Ron n'en cru pas ses yeux et, rouge de colère, il s'avança vers la table des vert et argent, suivi d'Hermione qui voulait sans doute lui éviter de faire une bêtise et créer une dispute entre les deux meilleurs amis.

\- Harry, dit le rouquin, il faut qu'on parle.

Le brun déglutit. Il s'y était attendu. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Ronald. Ah, il était furieux alors?

\- Laisse-le, Weasley ! intervint le blond en voyant son petit-ami devenir blême. C'était trop tôt. Harry allait craquer.

N'y tenant plus, Ron éclata de colère et pointa sa baguette sur le préfet des serpentard

\- Ta gueule, sale fouine ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry? Sale mangemort !

Le regard du blond changea et Blaise grimaça. Il y avait peu de choses que Draco était incapable de tolérer et se faire traiter de mangemort figurait en première ligne, au sommet de la liste.

Sous la colère, la magie de Draco s'amplifia et Harry posa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer.

\- Du calme Draco, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant doucement le bras comme pour le détendre.

Le rouquin explosa une nouvelle fois.

\- Ah parce que c'est Draco maintenant?! cria-t-il un sort au bout des lèvres. La sale fouine qui nous a pourri la vie toutes ces années, celui qui nous a fait perdre des points, qui nous a envoyé en retenue, un mangemort ! Un traite qui soutient Voldemort, celui qui a tué tes parents, celui qui a tué Sirius !

Harry retint une plainte. Parler de Sirius n'était vraiment pas la chose à faire. Ronald n'avait aucun tact, comme à son habitude.

\- Ron, murmura Hermione pour tenter de ramener le calme.

\- Oui, Draco ! se mit à crier Harry. Celui qui m'a aidé et soutenu alors que j'étais au plus mal. Celui qui plutôt que de m'ignorer, m'a redonné le sourire et a tout fait pour me rappeler ce qu'était la vie. Celui qui m'a consolé, qui m'a offert son soutien et son amitié et LUI, c'est celui que j'aime alors si tu lui jettes un sort, tu le regretteras amèrement !

Draco hoqueta. Harry ne venait-il pas d'avouer son amour pour lui devant la grande salle toute entière?

Attendri, il attira le brun à lui devant un rouquin abasourdi.

\- Fais-lui du mal et tu es un homme mort, Weasley !

Ron eut à peine le temps de prononcer un mot que Draco, d'un sortilège informulé, venait de le stupéfixer.

Surprise, Minerva se leva et alors même que tous pensaient qu'elle allait enfin remettre de l'ordre dans cette bataille, elle se lança un sonorus.

\- Joli sortilège informulé, Mr Malfoy ! Dix points pour Serpentard ! dit-elle en reprenant place alors que ses collègues avalaient de travers. Minerva avait-elle véritablement octroyé dix points à la maison adverse?

La sorcière se tourna vers Severus et rougit légèrement alors que celui-ci lui adressait un regard qui en disait long sur la manière dont il allait la remercier.

Personne ne rata le regard satisfait du préfet des serpentard ainsi que la révérence qu'il fit au professeur de métamorphose avant de se tourner vers la brune.

\- Un mot à dire, Granger?

La brune observa quelques instants son meilleur ami, plongeant son regard dans le sien, à la recherche d'une réponse silencieuse. Le visage du gryffon prit une teinte rosée et la brune sourit avant d'acquiescer, signe qu'elle acceptait leur amitié.

De sa baguette, elle fit léviter Ron et se tourna vers eux.

\- Plusieurs à vrai dire. Le professeur a raison, très beau sortilège ! Et… Si tu lui fais du mal, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir. Mon crochet du droit est assez bien entretenu mon cher Draco !

Draco sourit. Elle faisait référence à ce qui s'était passé en troisième année, quand elle lui avait éclaté le nez. Et puis, elle l'avait appelé Draco.

\- 'Ry?

\- Mmh?

\- Tu réalises que tu viens de m'avouer ton amour devant toute la grande salle?

Harry sourit et laissa Draco le serrer contre lui, posant un baiser timide sur ses lèvres.

Blaise sourit. Son meilleur ami avait retrouvé le sourire et Harry, après un baiser fougueux surprenant Severus, s'était remis à manger pour faire plaisir à son compagnon. Hors de question que les propos de Ronald ne viennent gâcher sa journée.

Avant, quand il n'y avait que lui, il ne se souciait pas de manger plus, préférant se laisser mourir de faim pour rejoindre Sirius et ses parents. Mais depuis que le blond était entré dans sa vie, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas et mangeait pour reprendre des forces.

 _Pardon Sirius… Papa, maman… Attendez-moi encore un peu d'accord?_

\- Alors comme ça je suis celui que tu aimes? le taquina Draco.

Harry roula des yeux. Il s'était légèrement emporté en pensant que Ron n'avait même pas essayé de lui chasser ses idées noires. Non, il l'avait laissé seul, seul avec sa peine qui l'avait presque tué, et il reprochait à Draco de l'avoir fait.

Draco. Le vrai Draco. Celui qu'il avait rencontré, et son coeur s'était remis à battre de la plus belle des manières.

\- Draco l'amoureux transi est de retour, tous aux abris ! s'exclama Blaise, amusé.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Draco était déjà tombé amoureux avant lui?

\- Il parle de toi, Harry, lui souffla Pansy. Blaise m'a raconté et puis, voir Draco aussi souvent de la lune et sourire dès qu'il te voyait cachaient forcément quelque chose. J'avais déjà deviné !

Blaise roula des yeux à son tour. L'instinct des filles ne les trompait jamais ! Harry, lui, se mit à sourire comme un imbécile heureux à son tour. Il était son premier. La première personne dont il était tombé amoureux. Le premier amour de Draco.

\- 'Ry? appela Draco. Il attendait une réponse.

\- Bah oui, répondit le brun. Il n'y a qu'un seul Draco à ce que je sache. Draco Malfoy, le seul et l'unique !

Le blond sourit avant d'embrasser le brun.

\- Arg, Pansy, aide-moi, c'est trop guimauve par ici ! Ça va finir à poil tout ça !

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

\- Laisse-les, ils sont mignons !

\- Non mais qu'ils se prennent une chambre ! blagua Blaise.

Harry, lui, avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Les serpents n'étaient pas du tout comme on le lui avait dit. L'espace d'un instant il se maudit de s'être laissé influencé et entrainé dans des préjugés stupides.

\- A quoi tu penses? lui demanda Blaise.

Le brun sourit et le vert et argent s'attendit à ce qu'il fasse une réflexion sur la dite chambre mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- A rien, je repensais juste à ma première année, quand j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor. Ron m'avait dit que tous les mages noires avaient été à Serpentard alors j'ai supplié le choixpeau de m'envoyer dans la maison Gryffondor. Vous n'êtes pas du tout comme je le pensais. Je regrette un peu.

Draco sourit et resserra son étreinte sur le brun, l'embrassant sur la tempe. Maintenant qu'il avait Harry, il ne s'en séparerait pour rien au monde.


	10. Explications

**Note d'auteur : Comme pour l'autre fanfiction, 3h de boulot pour un commentaire. Je n'en exige plus, ça ne sert à rien de forcer les gens. Peut-être cette histoire ne vous plait-elle pas par rapport à** ** _Une famille pour Noel_** **qui avait eu énormément de commentaires (à ce stade 430).**

 **Je tenais néanmoins à remercier** **Kana-chan01** **car c'est la seule personne à m'avoir laissé un commentaire parmi mes lecteurs et si je dois continuer à écrire, c'est bien pour ceux qui me soutiennent. Alors merci Kana** **J**

 **Ps : Après ces deux fanfictions-ci, je compte en écrire une nouvelle sur HP avec un pairing Draco - Hermione et, peut-être, il faut voir à l'essai, une tentative sur Bleach avec un pairing Ulquiorra - Orihime. Tenez moi au courant si vous voudriez voir ces deux fanfictions en ligne. Je me mettrai à la tâche dès que ces deux ci seront achevées même si j'ai déjà commencé la HP.**

Harry grimaça. Il aurait espéré s'en tirer mais avec Hermione comme meilleure amie, c'était peine perdue. Il se souvenait de ses tentatives répétées pour qu'il aille mieux, lui l'envoyant paitre, leur grosse dispute. Et pourtant, elle veillait toujours sur lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle lui laissait la liberté qu'il voulait, lui offrait son épaule quand il avait besoin de pleurer, lui prêtait une oreille attentive quand il désirait parler, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté.

Mais cette fois, c'était terminé. C'en était fini de sa liberté. Elle voulait des réponses. En réalité, elle n'avait pas été dure avec Harry, et elle n'était pas contre sa relation avec Draco. Elle avait même dit qu'elle briserait le blond s'il osait lui faire du mal, ce à quoi son blond avait rétorqué que ça n'arriverait jamais. Tout ce qu'elle désirait à présent, c'était des réponses. Que s'était-il passé entre le Survivant et le prince des Serpentards?

\- Ecoute, Hermione …

Il cherchait à esquiver la question mais les sourcils haussés de la brune démontraient qu'elle était loin d'être dupe. Elle reconnaissait une esquive quand elle en voyait une.

\- Non, écoute-moi, Harry. J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui se passe entre Draco et toi, mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, je peux laisser passer pour cette fois.

Le brun allait la remercier quand elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

\- Mais tu sais Harry, parfois, il est bon de se confier, et puis, Ron n'en saura rien si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais elle a raison, 'Ry, dit Draco en venant prendre le brun par la main.

Son gryffon avait déserté la grande salle sous prétexte de vouloir rester un peu seul mais le blond, assez inquiet, avait préféré le surveiller de loin.

En effet, quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis leur confrontation avec Weasley et, depuis, le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards noirs au Survivant comme s'il avait commis le pire crime existant dans la communauté sorcière. Draco ne l'avait pas toléré mais Harry lui avait interdit de chercher la confrontation avec lui sous prétexte qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Le blond avait dû promettre qu'il ne lui ferait pas du mal. Personnellement. Il avait ajouté ce mot sans que son brun ne s'en rende compte et le prince des serpents n'hésitait pas à envoyer ses acolytes pour mettre Ronald en retenue, à son plus grand plaisir, avec son parrain.

\- Draco? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Le blond se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il l'avait suivi.

\- Je pensais que nous pourrions aller voler un peu, qu'en penses-tu?

Harry hésita, jetant un œil à sa meilleure amie. Dilemme.

\- Hermione, avança-t-il, écoute, pour… pour tu sais quoi, on peut en parler plus tard?

\- Quand tu veux Harry. Va voler, je vous regarderai des gradins !

Et la petite bande se dirigea vers le terrain et, aussi vite, le gryffon oublia tous ses soucis pendant le vol. Voler était comme un antidépresseur pour lui. Il se demandait comment il pouvait avoir eu l'idée d'abandonner ce sport qui lui faisait tant de bien.

\- Doucement, 'Ry, tu n'as pas encore recouvert toutes tes forces, ménage toi et évite-moi ces manœuvres plus que dangereusement douteuses okay?

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira la langue et fit la course avec le blond jusqu'aux trois anneaux servants de buts puis se posèrent, chacun disant que l'autre avait perdu en riant. Draco était si occupé à couver son amoureux du regard qu'il manqua de percuter son parrain et professeur de potions.

\- Professeur Rogue, l'interpella Harry d'une voix lasse. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une confrontation avec son professeur détesté là tout de suite.

Sans un mot, l'homme en noir sortit sa baguette alors qu'Hermione se levait dans les gradins, anxieuse et lança un sortilège informulé.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mr Potter, vous êtes à faire peur. Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas pris un vrai repas? Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as réclamé une potion, Draco.

Le blond rougit. Severus avait deviné juste.

\- Mr Potter, ajouta le sorcier, vous passerez dans mon bureau après le repas du soir. Quelques potions de nutrition ne devraient pas vous faire de tort.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Avait-il bien compris? Severus se souciait-il de sa santé? Lentement, il acquiesça et, comme convenu, se rendit dans les appartements de son professeur quand le repas du soir prit fin.

\- Bien, Mr Potter, prenez ceci pour l'instant, dit Severus après l'avoir fait installer dans le canapé. Vous en prendrez une à chaque repas, matin, midi, et soir me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Je viendrai vous les livrer à votre dortoir.

\- Je… hum… Je ne dors plus dans mon dortoir, professeur.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Et où dormez-vous dans ce cas?

\- Dans la salle sur demande.

Evidemment. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Aucun des gryffons n'avait dû faire mention de sa disparition où la vieille chouette des gryffondor s'en serait déjà rendu compte et se serait déjà époumonée pour qu'on lui rende sa vedette. Potter avait donc dû dissimuler la vérité sur son état à tous ses camarades en se jetant des sorts de glamour quand il se rendait en cours et ne s'y rendant plus quand il avait perdu la force de jeter le moindre sort.

\- Je vois. Je suppose que Draco reste avec vous? Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dans sa chambre de préfet? Il a une chambre individuelle et je suis certain qu'il acceptera.

\- Et vous?

\- Si cela ne dérange pas Draco, cela ne me dérange pas. Mais parlez moi de vous, Potter, pourquoi cet état?

Harry tiqua. Était-il obligé d'en parler?

\- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dernièrement, professeur, dit-il d'une voix basse en voyant que son professeur ne laisserait pas tomber. Beaucoup trop.

\- La mort de Black?

Un soubresaut s'empara du corps du brun, lui envoyant des frissons dans le corps.

\- Entre autres, s'obligea-t-il à répondre d'une voix monotone afin que son professeur ne se rende pas compte à quel point cela l'avait terriblement affecté.

\- Je comprends, c'était votre parrain, il doit vous manquer.

\- C'est moi…

\- Pardon?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai tué…

L'homme en noir se recula. Harry se croyait coupable. Et personne n'avait été là pour lui dire le contraire. Il avait affronté l'épreuve seul, reculé dans un coin comme seul un gryffondor pouvait le faire et, progressivement, il avait pris cette phrase comme une vérité.

\- Non. Non Harry. Vous ne l'avez pas tué. C'est Bellatrix qui a jeté le sort, pas vous.

Harry tremblait. Il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question. Il aurait dû en rester là. C'était encore trop tôt. Le garçon n'était pas prêt pour ça. Pestant contre lui-même, Severus lui administra une potion calmante qui eut pour effet d'assoupir le brun et le laissa se reposer, recroquevillé dans le canapé.

\- Draco, dit-il après avoir invoqué son patronus messager, j'aimerais que tu viennes dans mes quartiers. Ça concerne Harry. Viens seul.

Bref et concis. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée du blond.

Heureusement, Draco ne tarda pas et pénétra dans les appartements de son professeur alors qu'Harry émergeait seulement, à peine conscient d'avoir pris de la potion calmante.

\- 'Ry, tu vas bien? lui demanda le serpentard, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

\- Fatigué.

\- On va aller dans ma chambre et tu vas te reposer, okay?

Harry n'acquiesça même pas. Rassuré par la présence familière à ses côtés, il s'était déjà endormi, s'abandonnant aux limbes des rêves.

\- Levicorpus, murmura Severus en faisant signe à Draco de sortir.

Mieux valait les accompagner au cas où Draco rencontrerait un être indésirable. Ils croisèrent en effet quelques élèves de 1ère année auxquels il lança un de ses fameux regards noirs pour les faire déguerpir et déposa enfin son fardeau sur le lit double.

\- Veille à ce qu'il se repose. Je lui ai donné une potion calmante. J'ai été trop loin avec lui.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un regard de reproche de son filleul. Bien, Draco allait lui faire la tête.

\- Je lui ai aussi donné des potions de nutrition à prendre tous les jours. Tu veilleras à ce qu'il les boive, matin, midi et soir. Je vous en ferai porter ici par Dobby toutes les semaines. Sur ce, je vous laisse. J'ai un Weasley à surveiller en retenue.

Draco le laissa partir et se pencha doucement vers le brun qui semblait profondément endormi. D'un sort, il troqua sa robe de sorcier contre un de ses pyjamas pour son gryffon avant de filer sous la douche se laver et enfiler à la main sa propre tenue de nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, 'Ry, dit-il en se glissant dans les bras du brun.

Il savait pour les hématomes du gryffon. Harry le lui avait déjà raconté même s'il avait fallu qu'il lui fasse sortir les mots de la bouche. Le brun n'avait eu qu'un mot à dire : Dursley. Et Draco avait compris. Le Survivant n'était pas choyé dans sa famille, loin de là. Il se demandait comment il avait pu rester là et obéir à Dumbledore. A sa place, il aurait fuit. Très loin. Après s'être vengé sur ces maudits moldus, évidemment.

Mais Harry avait tout enduré : les privations, les moqueries, les insultes, les coups, les journées enfermé dans le noir à double tour dans un placard étroit et poussiéreux où il était difficile de respirer et quoi d'autre encore? Quand il avait compris que le gryffon n'avait pas eu l'enfance qu'il avait pensé, il avait essayé de comprendre le brun et c'est de là que leur relation s'était développée. Harry n'était pas comme les autres et il s'était surpris à apprécier cela.

Depuis le début de leur relation, il avait trouvé Harry plus joyeux mais avec les regards noirs plus que nombreux de Ronald, il voyait bien que le gryffon ne savait plus où se mettre. Il en était même arrivé à se sentir coupable d'être là, avec lui, plutôt que de rester avec ses amis. Draco lui avait alors rappelé que c'était lui qui l'avait aidé quand Ronald lui tournait le dos et le Survivant était bien vite revenu sur sa décision.

Depuis, Harry était dans une sorte de transe perpétuelle. Il était là, éveillé, mais sa conscience était parfois très éloignée tant il était replongé dans ses souvenirs. Il avait même fait un cauchemar sur la mort de Sirius et le blond avait dû lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve brassée par Severus.

Le blond ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Harry irait-il bien? Il en avait parlé à Granger et la jeune fille lui avait offert un sourire timide. Cela ne servait à rien de forcer le gryffon à se confier, il fallait le laisser aller à son rythme. Alors très bien, il le laisserait aller à son rythme, mais si Ronald Weasley le rendait encore plus mal, foi d'un Malfoy, il lui botterait les fesses. Personnellement.


	11. Passé

**Note d'auteur : Hey, coucou à tous et à toutes, je ne bavarde pas trop longtemps. En trois mots : Reviews & Bonne lecture ****J**

Une sensation. Il étouffe. Harry se releva prestement dans son lit, surprenant Draco qui semblait l'avoir enlacé dans son sommeil.

\- 'Ry? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? souffla le blond en se relevant à son tour, percevant les tremblements de son amour.

\- Rien, murmura le brun, exaspéré. Encore un cauchemar. Rendors-toi, je vais voler un peu.

Draco obéit. Il savait bien que le gryffon avait besoin d'être seul par moment et sa présence ne suffisait pas toujours à le réconforter. Il avait bien essayé de l'accompagner à sa séance de vol nocturne mais le brun avait décliné l'offre, prétextant une envie de solitude. Alors le serpent le laissait partir.

C'était tous les soirs la même chose ou presque. Au début, Harry avait essayé de se rendormir mais une nouvelle angoisse le prenait aussitôt et il était dans l'incapacité de se rendormir. Puis, une fois, il s'était confié à Blaise et son ami lui avait dit que Draco partait voler quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit et, depuis, Harry volait toutes les nuits ou presque si on comptait les nuits où Severus le forçait à prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve. C'étaient les seules fois où il arrivait à dormir plus de deux heures sans être étouffé par un cauchemar.

Harry prit son balai, reposant contre un mur ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité, quitta la chambre, se faufila dans les couloirs et, une fois sur le terrain, il laissa la cape à ses pieds et l'enfourcha avant de décoller. Son éclair de feu. Son seul et unique présent de Sirius. Tout ce qui restait de l'homme qu'il considérait comme le dernier membre de sa famille.

\- Sirius, si tu savais à quel point tu me manques…

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il en avait assez de voir la vie jouer ainsi avec lui, le privant petit à petit des êtres chers auxquels il tenait plus que sa propre vie si bien qu'il avait longuement pensé à cesser ce petit jeu et à se laisser emporter au fond du lac avec son balai. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait croisé Draco. Il était sorti pour mettre fin à sa vie et rejoindre ses parents et Sirius mais ses forces l'avaient abandonné et il s'était effondré, dos au mur. Il ne pouvait pas. S'il se suicidait, le sacrifice de sa mère aurait été vain. Elle s'était battue pour qu'il vive et il se refusait à ternir son courage. Il fallait qu'il tienne. Il tuerait Voldemort puis il pourrait enfin rejoindre ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Son esprit convergea vers le dortoir des serpentards. Draco dormait dans sa chambre de préfet située non loin de là. Que dirait-il si Harry venait à se laisser mourir ? Le blond l'aimait-il au point de le regretter quand il ne serait plus qu'un souvenir?

Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Les Dursley, eux, ne le regretteraient pas, ça, il en était certain. Mais que dire des autres élèves de Gryffondor? Était-il leur ami ou tout simplement leur célébrité? Il n'aimait pas toute cette gloire qui ne lui rappelait que la mort de ses parents et son triste sort. Il devait tuer ou être tué. Chouette option. Il voulait mourir mais en ayant tué le mage noir d'abord et ensuite il le rejoindrait.

\- 'Ry?

Le brun sursauta et se retint au manche de son balai.

\- Dray?

Il fronça les sourcils. Que faisait le serpent là? Il savait très bien qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul par moment, surtout ces derniers temps alors pourquoi?

\- Ça va faire deux heures que tu es dehors. Je m'inquiétais.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du gryffon. Draco s'était inquiété pour lui. Il s'était même levé et avait quitté le confort de sa chambre pour le rejoindre. S'était-il imaginé le pire?

\- J'ai besoin de me défouler, on fait la course?

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux? dit Draco mi-amusé mi-nerveux.

Pour prouver son sérieux, Harry fixa les buts et entama le compte à rebours. L'instant d'après, il n'était plus que vitesse, sensation, tous ses souvenirs s'envolaient tellement il était focalisé sur la course. S'il pouvait faire la course indéfiniment, il le ferait pour ne plus penser à tous ces morts dont il était responsable, à toutes ces victimes qu'il voyait torturées puis mortes de la main du Lord Noir dans ses visions. Il oubliait tout et ça, c'était mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre.

\- J'ai gagné, souffla Harry en souriant.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ! Tu es parti avant la fin du compte à rebours !

Il plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans le gris acier et y décela une lueur d'amusement.

\- C'est moi le meilleur, riposta Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! dit-il, sceptique.

Le gryffon approcha son balai de celui du blond et lui fit signe de venir sur le sien.

\- Accroche-toi bien, lui conseilla-t-il alors que Draco resserrait son étreinte sur son torse et glissa sa tête sur son dos.

Sans hésiter, il exécuta plusieurs feintes dont la légendaire feinte de Wronski alors que son amour retenait un cri de surprise.

\- C'est bon, t'as gagné, remonte, remooooooonte ! hurla Draco alors que son brun s'exécutait, hilare.

Harry vola un moment puis laissa le blond remonter sur son balai avant de descendre sur le terrain afin de se poser.

\- On rentre? demanda le serpent en étouffant un baillement.

\- Oui, tu es fatigué.

\- Et toi? Tu sauras te rendormir?

\- On verra…

Frissonnant, Harry enroula son corps de ses bras et laissa Draco l'attirer à lui. Là, il se sentait bien. Il était au chaud et à l'abri. Il se serait bien endormi là mais un lit serait sans doute plus confortable.

Rapidement, ils traversèrent les couloirs et percutèrent une jeune fille qui faisait sa ronde de préfète.

\- Hermione, désolé, chuchota le gryffon en la relevant. Tu vas bien?

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil à la vue des cernes de son meilleur ami puis son regard dériva vers ses cheveux tout emmêlé et l'éclair de feu qu'il tenait dans la main droite, la gauche serrant celle de Draco dans la sienne.

\- Tout va bien, allez, filez, je n'ai rien vu. Pour cette fois, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Le brun lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'entrainer le blond à sa suite jusqu'à leur chambre.

\- On prend une douche? suggéra le serpent alors que le brun était déjà dans le lit. Harry?

Le prince des Serpentard sourit. Son amour avait à peine eu le temps de se mettre au lit qu'il dormait déjà. D'un sort, Draco le réchauffa, le changea en pyjama avant de faire de même pour lui et de se glisser à ses côtés, l'enlaçant de ses bras avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Le gryffon se réveilla en gémissant contre le soleil qui venait le réveiller. Il se tourna vaguement vers son blond et enfuit son visage dans son cou. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il voulait dormir encore un peu et prolonger le rêve qu'il avait eu. Il était avec Sirius et il faisait la course contre son père et lui. Il était bien là, dans cette impression de sérénité.

\- 'Ry, debout, tu dois encore prendre une douche et nous avons cours ce matin !

\- M'en fous, veux pas y aller, dit le brun en se replongeant sous la couette.

Draco eut un sourire amusé et embrassa son amour sur le front avant de laisser aller ses mains quelque peu baladeuses sur son corps, arrachant des gémissements au brun.

\- Drayyyyyyyyyyyy, siffla Harry en fourchelangue, arrachant un rire amusé au blond. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

Le serpent glissa son corps sur le torse du gryffon et lui susurra à l'oreille : "Parce qu'il est l'heure d'aller en cours, 'Ry".

Harry grogna mais finit tout de même par se lever et se glissa sous la douche alors que Draco l'attendait. Il savait parfois que le brun prenait tout son temps pour éviter de prendre un petit déjeuner mais cette fois il ne l'éviterait pas.

\- 'Ry, grouille, on va être en retard, on a déjà raté le petit déjeuner ! cria-t-il en jouant le jeu.

Comme si le brun attendait cela, il sortit tranquillement, déjà habillé et prêt à partir quand il vit l'heure sur l'horloge et une assiette de viennoiseries qui l'attendait sur le bureau. Il jeta un œil à Draco et le vit sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu m'as eu, serpent.

\- Tututu, si peu mon bel ami ! J'ai demandé à Sev' une potion anti nausées et j'espérais que tu pourrais prendre ton petit déjeuner avec moi, mmh?

L'air du serpent était si convaincant que le gryffon se prit de bonne grâce au jeu, prit la potion et prit place à côté de Draco à la petite table basse déposée là spécialement par les elfes de maison pour plus de faciliter à manger.

\- Toast beurré à la confiture… J'espère que ça te convient. Je sais qu'en général tu manges des œufs au bacon avec ton toast mais comme c'est gras, je préférais que tu manges quelque chose de plus facile à manger.

Harry sourit à l'attention et s'empara d'un toast recouvert de confiture. Draco avait pensé à lui, et mieux encore, il connaissait son petit déjeuner préféré ! Mais comment savait-il? Il allait lui poser la question quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose du blond hormis qu'il était un sang pur et que son père était un mangemort.

\- Dis, Dray, dit-il après avoir avalé une bouchée, tu voudras bien me parler un peu de toi un jour?

\- Pourquoi ça? demanda le blond en croquant dans son propre toast.

Le brun parut gêné.

\- C'est que… Jenesaispratiquementriensurtoi et

\- Attends, tu vas trop vite, quoi?

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et répéta plus lentement pour que le blond comprenne.

\- Mais bien sur, Harry, demande moi ce que tu veux !

\- Oh euh… Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire ce qui te passe par la tête? Je n'aime pas vraiment poser des questions.

Draco sourit à son tour et ne résista pas au plaisir d'étreindre son amour.

\- Je n'ai plus cours après 14h, si tu veux, on pourrait se retrouver au parc et discuter, mmh?

Harry sembla réfléchir.

\- J'ai histoire de la magie jusque 16h mais je pourrai te rejoindre ensuite.

Le serpentard grimaça. 2h avec Binns. Cruel !

\- Tu auras tout le temps pour réfléchir aux choses que tu veux me demander comme ça, dit le blond.

Harry sourit, termina son toast, embrassa Draco sur la joue et se leva à son tour.

\- On y va?

\- On y va!


	12. Colère

En cours, Draco était serein mais Harry, lui, ne cessait de gesticuler. Il était trop nerveux. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses cours tant il pensait à son entrevue avec Draco. Qu'allait-il lui demander? Peut-être devait-il éviter des questions sur Voldemort ou ses parents… Ça ne les mènerait nulle part. Le cerveau plein d'interrogations, il suivit son premier cours avant de se rendre au suivant, Ron qui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de lui parler, l'agaçant.

\- Harry Potter !

Le brun sursauta. Il réfléchissait tellement qu'il en avait oublié de suivre le cours et il n'avait pratiquement aucune note. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que le cours était terminé et que Hermione et Ron se tenaient devant lui, les bras croisés. Ron lui adressa un regard dégouté alors que la brune lui souriait.

\- Tu penses à son cul hein? s'exclama Ron alors qu'Hermione se tournait vers lui, effarée.

La réponse vint sans tarder et Harry gifla son meilleur ami de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant par terre.

\- Tu ne sais même pas qui il est ! Draco est quelqu'un de très gentil ! Et tu le critiques mais t'étais où toi quand j'avais plus que besoin de l'aide de mes amis?

Harry criait. Il s'en fichait de se donner en spectacle, il laissait éclater sa fureur trop longtemps contenue et sa colère fit éclater les vitres de la salle de classe. Les cris et le bris de verre attirant l'attention de professeur Snape.

L'homme s'avança discrètement pour que personne ne le remarque et écouta les propos du Gryffondor. Il était vraiment en rogne. Devait-il en parler au Serpentard? Peut-être que Draco pourrait-il résoudre le problème? Depuis quand Potter frappait sur Weasley?

\- Mr Potter? appela-t-il se faisant connaitre. Dix points pour Gryffondor pour entente inter-maison. Mr Weasley, retenue avec Rusard.

Le roux grimaça. Il voulait juste que son meilleur ami reconnaisse que la fouine était un salaud de première catégorie et voilà qu'il écopait d'une retenue.

Calmant rapidement ses nerfs, Harry quitta la salle de classe, sa meilleure amie sur les talons, laissant là le rouquin. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'isoler dans son dortoir et au diable les deux heures d'histoire de la magie ! Il pouvait se passer de deux heures d'ennui total et puis, il n'avait pas besoin de voir encore Ronald après tout ce qui s'était passé !

Rageur, il gagna la chambre de Draco et murmura le mot de passe, surprenant le blond qui rédigeait un essai.

\- 'Ry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-il en se levant et en allant l'étreindre doucement alors que le brun tremblait littéralement contre lui.

Conscient que son amour ne lui dirait rien, Draco le guida jusqu'au petit canapé et prit place à côté de lui, le gardant contre son épaule. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, le laissant se calmer progressivement, espérant qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'une potion calmante.

\- Tu ne devais pas être en histoire de la magie?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Ron… souffla-t-il alors que le Serpentard se retenait de rouler des yeux.

Evidemment ! Le rouquin ! Il aurait dû y penser. Si Harry était aussi furieux, Ronald avait dû se comporter en véritable imbécile. Le seul moyen pour changer les pensées noires du brun en pensées plus joyeuses, c'était de l'emmener faire un tour.

\- Hey, on pourrait aller au lac plus tôt alors !

Le brun sourit brièvement et laissa le blond le tirer par la main jusqu'au lac toujours tranquille à cette heure là.

\- Dobby? Des sandwichs et des toasts si tu veux bien, demanda le blond plus qu'il ne l'exigea. Il s'était beaucoup radouci depuis qu'il était avec Harry.

\- Ron a dit que je ne pensais qu'à ton cul…

Le blond le regarda alors que le gryffon souriait tristement. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami contre son ex pire ennemi. A présent qu'il y repensait, il était certain qu'il avait perdu son ami définitivement. Ronald ne lui permettrait jamais de s'être mis en couple avec un Serpentard qui plus est, Draco Malfoy. Il ne le tolérerait jamais.

Son coeur se serra à la pensée d'avoir perdu quelqu'un dont il avait été proche depuis la première année. Ronald était la première personne à qui il avait parlé et son tout premier ami. Ils avaient traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble. Et à présent, c'était terminé.

\- 'Ry? Je suis certain que ça s'arrangera… Compte sur Granger pour lui remettre le cerveau en place !

\- Tu as surement raison…

\- Tu as des questions pour moi?

Harry resta songeur. Avec tout ça, il n'avait même arrêté de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait demander au blond. Il posa d'abord des questions hasardeuses sur sa vie avec les Serpentards et sa vie familiale. Il apprit que Draco était très ami avec Blaise et Pansy. De plus, malgré les apparences, Pansy n'était pas amoureuse de lui car elle le considérait comme un grand frère. Il avait aussi appris que Draco n'avait pas eu l'enfance joyeuse remplie de richesse et d'amis que Ron lui avait inventée. Le prince des Serpentards était quelqu'un d'assez solitaire car ses parents étant des gens très occupés n'avaient pas le temps de lui accorder la moindre chose. Il avait passé son enfance à s'ennuyer à apprendre les coutumes de sang pur, à être un vrai Lord alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Draco lui avait raconté la fois où son père l'avait frappé pour l'avoir surpris à parler d' égal à égal avec un elfe de maison. L'elfe avait été renvoyé et Draco n'avait pas pu s'asseoir pendant une semaine.

Les seuls moments où il se sentait bien, c'était quand son père partait loin, le laissant seul avec Narcissa, sa mère. Quand il était petit, ils discutaient souvent. Ils avaient même joué à cache-cache. Ils étaient très complices et ses seuls moments de joie étaient ceux qu'il avait passés avec sa mère.

Harry souriait en écoutant Draco parler. Il avait oublié Ronald et se sentait apaisé. C'est à peine s'il avait senti le froid et s'était endormi tout contre le corps chaud près de lui.

Pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid, le Serpentard se redressa doucement, gardant le brun dans ses bras en lui lançant un sortilège de poids plume pour le rend plus léger avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Harry avait besoin de se reposer.

Sur le chemin du retour, arrivé au château, il fut surpris de croiser Granger qui semblait l'attendre, les bras croisés.

\- Granger?

\- Je vous ai vu près du lac mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Harry va bien?

\- Compte-tenu de ce que cet abruti lui a dit, on peut dire ça.

La brune roula des yeux. Ronald ne s'était pas du tout comporté en adulte responsable. C'était pire qu'un gamin quand il voulait. Tout ça parce qu'il en voulait à Harry de s'être éloigné. Il n'avait pas remarqué que c'était lui qui était parti quand le survivant avait commencé à broyer du noir après la mort de Sirius.

Draco pensait que Granger allait s'attarder mais elle ne fit que déposer des parchemins sur Harry.

\- C'est une copie de mes notes. Je te confie Harry.

Et elle était repartie comme elle était venue, arrachant un sourire au blond. Avec toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait jetées au visage, elle aurait dû être la dernière à vouloir de lui comme petit ami de son meilleur ami mais elle avait accepté leur relation sans contrainte. Il ne la comprenait vraiment pas. Soupirant, il regagna les cachots et déposa son précieux fardeau sur son lit avant de lui jeter un sort de réchauffement et d'annuler le sort de poids plume puis d'aller se doucher et revêtir un pyjama pour être à l'aise.

A cette heure là, il aurait normalement dû prendre le repas dans la grande salle mais ça pouvait attendre et puis, Harry était fatigué. Ils pourraient toujours appeler Dobby plus tard s'ils avaient faim. Doucement, le Serpentard glissa une main douce sur la joue de son gryffon qui dormait tranquillement, recroquevillé au milieu du lit et gagna son bureau où il poursuivit son essai, jetant, de temps à autre des regards attendris à son brun.

Plus le blond y repensait, et plus il se disait qu'il n'avait rien perdu à être avec Harry mais que le brun, lui, avait perdu un ami. Bien sur, Granger avait dit qu'elle allait résoudre le problème, son amour le lui avait raconté, mais Weasley devait discuter avec Harry, sans quoi le trio d'or n'existerait plus mais avec lui dans l'opération… Il grimaça. Il avait toujours voulu briser le trio mais à présent que c'était chose faite et qu'il avait vu dans quel état cela avait mis Harry, il regrettait jusqu'à avoir pensé ça. Ce n'était chouette pour personne de perdre un ami. Pire encore de perdre son meilleur ami. Son tout premier et unique véritable ami.

Soupirant, il se força à se concentrer sur son essai et écrivit la conclusion de son devoir.


	13. Ma vie et la tienne

Au repas du soir, quand Harry se réveilla, sans surprise, il ne voulait rien avaler même avec une potion. Il n'avait tout simplement aucun appétit et Draco avait serré les dents. Ce maudit Weasley avait déprimé le brun plus que ce dernier supposait et il eut une nouvelle fois envie de cogner ce maudit rouquin. Il avait bien vu le gryffon s'agiter dans son lit et quand Harry s'était redressé d'un coup, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar.

\- Draco? Tu sais, Ron a été mon tout premier ami… Je n'en avais jamais eu avant.

Le blond s'assit tranquillement, écrivit un mot à Severus pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète de les voir en retard ou de ne pas les voir et alla étreindre le brun.

\- Ah bon? Même quand tu étais tout petit?

Harry nia de la tête, assis sur le lit, les jambes recroquevillées contre lui et le menton sur ses genoux encerclés de ses mains.

\- Dudley faisait croire que j'avais la rage et personne ne m'approchait. Mon oncle… me gardait enfermé toute la journée. Je n'avais même pas droit de respirer de l'air frais. J'avais à peine trois ans que je faisais déjà les poussières à ma portée. Je n'avais pas le droit d'aller dans le jardin et quand Dudley rentrait à la maison avec des copains, j'étais enfermé dans mon placard.

\- Le batard…

C'était plus fort que lui. Draco en voulait à la famille du gryffon d'avoir traité le survivant de la sorte mais, quelque part, il s'en voulait aussi. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas supposé que Harry était choyé et vivait dans une maison de luxe avec sa famille à ses pieds et, avoir agi, à tort, pour le provoquer, jaloux de cet entourage fantôme.

\- Il faisait tout pour Dudley. Moi je n'étais… qu'un déchet.

Le blond apprécia l'utilisation de l'imparfait. Il s'était beaucoup disputé avec Harry pour lui faire accepter que, s'il y croyait toujours, c'était le passé à présent et qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de bien.

\- Vernon me punissait souvent. Les coups, la ceinture, les corvées, les privations. Tout ça tu le sais déjà, mais moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais puni. Je faisais des choses bizarres et monstrueuses. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais sorcier. Mais mon oncle si, il savait. Il avait peur de moi et me punissait pour chaque bêtise que je faisais. Il me traitait de monstre, de monstruosité, et j'avais fini par le croire…

\- Mais maintenant, tu sais et tu as Poudlard, non?

Harry sourit brièvement.

\- Oui, maintenant j'ai enfin une maison. Tu comprends? Privet Drive n'était pas ce que je pouvais appeler ma maison, mon foyer. C'était un endroit pire que la prison pour moi. Et Ron a été mon tout premier ami. La seule personne à m'avoir parlé autrement que pour m'insulter. Sa mère avait été si gentille avec moi… Il n'était pas très riche mais il n'était pas ami avec moi parce que j'étais le survivant non plus.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu as refusé d'être mon ami…

Le brun acquiesça de la tête et s'appuya contre l'épaule du blond alors qu'un elfe faisait son apparition avec deux assiettes remplies de nourriture, riche pour Draco, moins grasse pour Harry.

\- Tu crois… que je l'ai perdu pour toujours?

\- Weas… Ronald est un imbécile. Il me déteste, c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'accepte pas. Si on m'avait dit que je sortirais avec toi en première année, j'aurais envoyé cette personne à Ste Mangouste. Mais il s'y fera. Ne le force pas, s'il ne revient pas, c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu as faim?

Harry déglutit difficilement alors que les images de son passé tournaient encore dans sa tête. Le percevant confus, Draco prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa brièvement, apposant juste ses lèvres sur celles du gryffon.

\- Je… waw…

Draco sourit et lui tendit son assiette. Un baiser, un simple baiser pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il ne quitterait jamais son coeur et ça suffisait pour rendre le sourire au brun et pour manger ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

\- Draco, ça te dirait une partie d'échecs?

Sans un mot, le serpentard accepta. Il savait que ça rappellerait à Harry, ce sale rouquin mais si ça faisait plaisir au brun, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Ravi qu'il cède à sa demande, le brun l'embrassa plus vivement, un semblant de joie l'animant.

\- Draco? Ah merde, désolé, je vous dérange? dit Blaise en les voyant s'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- Blaise, dit le prince des Serpentards, énervé d'être interrompu dans une séance de bisous, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous interrompre…

\- On vous a pas vu au repas, on s'inquiétait…

\- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'aurais pu être en pleine partie de jambes en l'air, crétin?

Blaise resta coi et Harry éclata de rire.

\- Tout va bien, Blaise, tu n'interromps rien, l'informa le gryffon en souriant, tapant gentiment son blond sur la tête. Draco te faisait marcher.

\- 'Ry, tu aurais pu le laisser y croire ! Ça aurait été drôle !

Blaise sourit et s'installa sur un coussin du petit salon dans lequel les deux adolescents s'apprêtaient à entamer leur partie d'échecs quand il était entré.

\- Je te préviens, Harry, Draco est un as en matière d'échecs, tu feras pas le poids face à lui !

Le rouge et or haussa un sourcil, surpris. Draco était si fort que ça aux échecs? Il jeta un œil à son amour et le vit détourner le visage, gêné.

\- J'étais souvent chez Sev' quand mon père s'énervait et on jouait souvent aux échecs. Je pense que Severus a toujours voulu me changer les idées.

Harry sourit. Il comprenait pourquoi son blond était mal à l'aise. Lui avait eu Severus, un endroit où se cacher des colères de son père. Harry, lui, n'avait pu qu'endurer les coups et espérer tenir bon jusqu'à la fin de la punition. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit. Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais, au fond, ils avaient plus de points en commun que des choses qui les opposaient.

\- Nous verrons bien qui est le plus fort alors !

Le brun oublia les précédents propos de Draco et se plongea dans sa partie d'échecs. Il essayait de se donner à fond mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier les propos de Draco. Il avait parlé d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Pensait-il avoir du sexe avec lui? Il rougit rien qu'à cette pensée. Il ne le pourrait jamais. Il n'avait jamais touché qui que ce soit, qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ou d'une femme. Ginny avait bien essayé avec lui. Elle l'avait embrassé, elle avait passé une main sur ses abdominaux mais il n'avait pas répondu, trop choqué. Il n'y avait rien dans cette embrassade et la rousse l'avait très bien compris. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé pendant quelques jours puis tout était redevenu comme avant.

En réalité, Harry ne s'était jamais posé la question sur ses relations amoureuses. Elles n'avaient aucune importance puisqu'il était voué à mourir des mains de Lord Voldemort… Mais à présent qu'il avait Draco, il hésitait. Pouvait-il mourir en laissant un être cher derrière lui? Il se mordit les lèvres tant lui-même était incapable de répondre à cette question. D'un côté, il voulait retrouver Sirius et ses parents et de l'autre côté, il y avait Draco. Qui devait-il choisir?

\- Echec ! Tu as perdu, 'Ry !

Le brun sursauta. Il avait joué comme un automate et ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Draco s'était emparé de ses pions les uns après les autres. Il avait probablement fait des erreurs de débutant mais le Serpentard était très fort aussi.

\- Harry, tu t'es fait descendre mon pote, dit Blaise en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos.

\- J'étais distrait.

\- Par quoi?

Le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit du brun fut de parler du sexe avec Draco et une rougeur accablante s'empara de ses joues.

\- Ohlala, Dray, ton Harry joue au pervers !

\- Hey ! s'exclama Harry, en se levant soudainement, ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Mais le rouge ne quittait pas ses joues.

\- Bon bah, je vais vous laisser, hein… dit Blaise en s'éclipsant, conscient de l'ambiance sexuelle qui s'échappait des deux corps.

Draco sourit et s'approcha du gryffon, glissant une main sur sa taille pour le retenir contre lui.

\- Alors comme ça tu avais des idées perverses, 'Ry?

Le gryffon laissa le blond l'embrasser dans le cou et détourna le visage, plus que gêné alors qu'un sourire enjôleur s'étirait sur les lèvres du Serpent.

\- Dray, je… c'est trop tôt…

\- Je sais, 'Ry, je sais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir de câlins.

L'adolescent s'approcha du brun et l'enlaça, le faisant basculer dans le fauteuil où ils s'allongèrent tous deux dans le silence de la complicité amoureuse.


	14. Angoisse

Dès que le brun se fut endormi, Draco se détacha doucement de lui et, après avoir lancé un sortilège de réchauffement sur les couvertures puis il s'éclipsa. Il fallait qu'il parle à Granger et à cette heure-ci, il était certain qu'elle était occupée à faire sa ronde. Il sortit dans le couloir et gagna le grand hall.

\- Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant s'avancer vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? C'est mon tour de ronde aujourd'hui, non?

Le blond acquiesça tout en s'approchant d'elle.

\- C'est à propos d'Harry. Il a beau être en colère, il est triste d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami. Ça le rend malade.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle faisait face à un problème.

\- C'est Ronald ! C'est un crétin mais ça lui passera…

\- Harry le sait, je le lui ai dit mais tu le connais, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Je me demande pourquoi à part le fait que je sois son pire ennemi il en veut à ce point à Harry.

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres. Elle savait mais ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il faudrait qu'il le demande lui-même à son amour.

\- Si tu pouvais calmer ton rouquin, j'apprécierais. Ses regards noirs pour Harry me donne des envies de meurtres.

La jeune fille acquiesça et le blond disparut comme il était venu, sans un bruit. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne son brun avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de son absence.

Doucement, il gagna sa chambre puis il se rallongea sous la couverture et sentit le brun se retourner et l'enlacer, inconsciemment en quête de réconfort. Il sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur l'épaule avant de fermer les yeux. Il était l'heure de dormir.

\- Draco? Draco !

Le blond gémit dans son sommeil. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il voulait rester couché toute la journée et ne plus penser aux cours.

\- Draco, par Merlin, réveilles-toi !

Le serpentard ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Cette voix, ce n'était pas Harry.

\- Blaise? grogna-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Il y a que ton Harry nous fait une belle crise de panique dans la grande salle !

\- Quoi?! s'écria le blond tout à fait réveillé.

\- Weasley a évoqué Sirius !

Le prince des verts et argent retint un cri rageur et se leva sans prendre le temps de se vêtir davantage que le bas de son pyjama avant de courir dans la grande salle puis vers le petit attroupement qui s'était formé.

\- Draco, l'appela son professeur de potions alors qu'il se glissait parmi les étudiants.

Sans un mot, le prince des verts et argent se glissa aux côtés du brun, passant une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis là, 'Ry, dit-il en essuyant le liquide qui coulait le long de la bouche du gryffon.

Il jeta un œil à son professeur et vit la fiole qu'il tenait. Probablement une potion calmante. Avait-il réussi à la lui faire prendre? Juste au cas où, il enlaça tendrement le brun qui se recroquevillait contre son torse nu et chaud à la recherche d'une odeur réconfortante.

\- Draco, tu peux lui donner la potion? J'ai peur qu'il n'ait rien su avaler et ça le calmera un peu.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire boire, le blond prit une goulée de potion et, sans réfléchir, posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun, faisant circuler la potion pour la lui procurer.

Il attendit quelques minutes pour que la potion fasse effet et relâcha le souffle qu'il avait contenu jusqu'alors. Harry allait mieux.

Mais, alors qu'il était soulagé pour son amour, une autre émotion grandissait en lui.

\- Sev', souffla-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme, tu peux t'occuper d'Harry?

Voyant son étudiant prendre sa baguette et serrer les dents, Severus s'empara du gryffon mais resta là. Un Draco en colère et venu chercher vengeance serait une chose amusante à regarder.

\- Comment… as-tu… osé? cria le blond à Ronald, situé à quelques mètres de lui. Tu sais qu'il ne va pas bien, tu lui parles de Sirius et tu te crois son ami?

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de formuler un sort que Draco, d'un magnifique informulé, l'avait envoyé contre le mur du fond de la salle alors que sa magie se développait par vagues.

\- Mr Malfoy? appela Severus alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui. Il était présent, il allait être obligé de sévir. L'homme sourit. Ils le connaissaient mal si c'est ce que ses étudiants pensaient.

\- Bel informulé ! 10 points pour Serpentard. J'en ajoute 10 de plus pour avoir aidé un camarade. Mr Londubat, conduisez donc mr Weasley à l'infirmerie et dites-lui que je l'attends dans les cachots tous les soirs pour mise en danger d'un élève.

\- Mais monsieur, protesta Neville, Ron est évanoui !

Severus se retint tout juste de rouler des yeux.

\- Je suppose qu'un simple sortilège de lévitation devrait être à votre portée.

Voyant Neville sur le point de perdre ses moyens, un autre gryffon s'en chargea et Draco reprit son brun des bras de son professeur de potions et se dirigea vers la sortie, Hermione en larmes sur les talons.

\- Draco? Je parlerai à Dumbledore. Je vous dispense Harry et toi de cours pour aujourd'hui.

Le blond ne se retourna même pas et quitta la salle sans même un regard derrière lui. Il savait que la préfète des rouges et or les suivait, il l'avait vue pleurer mais il ne savait pas encore pourquoi et peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'éclairer à ce propos.

Délicatement, il déposa son brun sur son lit et le borda avec les couvertures alors qu'Harry laissait tout doucement ses paupières se fermer, sachant qu'il était en sécurité.

\- Granger, dit Draco une fois dans leur petite salle commune. Tu as trois minutes pour m'expliquer pourquoi Harry est dans cet état.

\- C'est ma faute, cria Hermione en éclatant en sanglots. J'ai voulu arranger les choses et j'ai parlé à Ron, mais ce que j'ai dit n'a fait que le rendre encore plus en colère. Il voulait parler à Harry et il lui a reproché de pactiser avec toi alors que c'est ta tante qui a tué Sirius.

Le serpentard serra les dents. Ronald avait été beaucoup trop loin. Il le lui ferait payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre et il n'oublierait pas sa punition de sitôt. Severus avait été bien trop gentil avec ce stupide gryffondor.

\- Il le payera… souffla-t-il d'un ton rauque qui arracha des frissons à la préfète.

Draco aimait vraiment Harry. Si elle avait eu des doutes, ceux-ci étaient complètement dissipés à présent. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à convaincre Ron avant que Draco ne lui fasse payer. Elle doutait que le préfet de gryffondor puisse survivre à un Serpentard enragé comme pouvait l'être le blond.

D'un geste, ce dernier la chassa et après être allée voir que le gryffon dormait paisiblement, elle s'éclipsa, une question lui torturant l'esprit. Devait-elle en parler à un professeur? Etrangement, elle pensa que non mais si elle ne faisait rien, Ron serait en danger. Mais il l'avait mérité. Il avait fait du mal à Harry, tout ça parce qu'il était avec Draco. Le rouquin imaginait sans doute que le Survivant épouserait sa sœur pour avoir sa popularité et son argent? Que devait-elle penser?

Une chose était sure, Draco se vengerait.


	15. La vengeance de Draco

Note d'auteur : Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Il devrait en reste chapitres après celui-là (sachant qu'il y en a déjà deux d'écrits ^^). J'aimerais un peu plus qu'1 review s'il vous plait ^^ C'est encore la seule motivation qui me reste ! Vous êtres 38 à suivre cette histoire et 24 à l'avoir mise en favoris alors je ne comprends plus trop ce manque d'intérêt ^^

Bonne lecture !

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Draco s'autorisa à respirer et regarda son brun d'un œil doux. Harry n'en saurait rien mais le blond comptait sérieusement le faire payer cher à ce maudit Weasley. Et qu'importe si Granger le défendait. Ce serait la même chose. Si elle défendait un abruti pareil, c'est qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que le rouquin. Harry n'avait pas à s'embarrasser de pareils abrutis. Il l'avait lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il y avait Severus aussi, sur lequel ils pourraient compter tous les deux. Harry avait besoin de personne qui le comprenne, pas de ces semblants d'amis qui l'entouraient.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, le blond aurait déjà réduit le gryffon en un tas de cendre mais il savait que le sommeil du brun ne serait pas apaisé et qu'il valait mieux rester à ses côtés. Harry n'aimerait certainement pas se réveiller seul et puis, il s'inquiéterait surement de le voir absent. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

\- Draco?

L'adolescent se tourna. Il n'avait pas entendu Blaise entrer et retenait son coeur de battre à cent à l'heure.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours? demanda le blond, sermonnant son ami.

\- Je voulais être sur qu'Harry aille bien. Tu connais Pansy ! Elle a déjà menacé Ronald de le transformer en crapaud et de l'éviscérer pour utiliser ses organes dans une potion.

Le prince des Serpentards eut un sourire. Pansy avait l'air gentille comme ça mais il ne fallait pas la provoquer car elle était capable de sournoiseries dont lui-même ignorait l'existence.

\- Je vais veiller sur lui.

Son meilleur ami allait repartir quand Draco le retint par le bras. Leur regard se croisèrent et Blaise acquiesça silencieusement. Il avait bien compris le message. Draco était furieux. Il fallait que Ronald paie pour ce qu'il avait fait. Blaise sourit. Ce Weasley allait voir ce qu'on endurait quand on s'en prenait à un Serpentard. S'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux, c'était s'en prendre à tous. Il allait regretter ses paroles, il en avait fait la promesse à Draco.

Une fois qu'il fut reparti, le blond prit place à son bureau et lu tranquillement un livre en attendant que Harry se réveille. Comme il s'y attendait, le brun remua beaucoup dans son sommeil et le vert et argent dû plusieurs fois poser une main apaisante sur sa tête pour le calmer.

Heureusement, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Blaise pour faire payer à Ronald ce qu'il avait dit mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa magie de se déverser tant il était en colère. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il fasse quelque chose ou il allait exploser. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry. Pas sans quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, quelqu'un qui lui dise où il était. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait rester.

Retenant un soupir profond, il se glissa sur le lit et s'allongea aux côtés de son amour. Il respirait profondément, comme pour se calmer, quand Harry murmura son nom dans son sommeil, se tournant inconsciemment vers lui pour rechercher son contact.

\- Je suis là, 'Ry, et je ne laisserai plus personne te faire de mal…

\- Draco?

Le blond se tourna vers le gryffon, surpris de le voir réveillé et le serra contre lui dans une maigre tentative pour le consoler.

\- Tu n'es pas en cours? demanda Harry, inquiet.

\- Non, Sev' a parlé au directeur. Je reste avec toi.

Le fait de voir le brun en meilleur état le rassurait un peu et faisait baisser sa magie.

\- Et Ron?

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son premier réflexe avait été de lui dire que son meilleur ami paierait pour l'état dans lequel il l'avait mis mais il s'était tu. Mieux valait qu'Harry n'en sache rien.

\- A l'infirmerie.

\- Draco !

\- Désolé, dit le blond en grimaçant. J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie, je l'ai envoyé voler dans le mur.

Le brun se redressa dans son lit, plongeant son regard émeraude dans les perles grises du blond.

\- Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis j'espère? Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi…

Le serpentard sourit.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

L'adolescent fit appel à un elfe pour avoir de la nourriture, sachant très bien que son amour n'avait rien mangé mais, comme il s'y attendait, Harry avait brusquement mis sa main sur sa bouche et avait couru à la toilette, vomir de la bile. Il fit la grimace. La veille, le brun avait réussi à manger sans prendre de potions mais avec tous les bouleversements qui s'étaient produits, il comprenait que le gryffon ne sache pas manger.

\- Dobby? Demande au professeur Snape une potion anti nausées.

L'elfe disparut et revint en un clin d'œil avec la dite potion.

\- Tiens 'Ry, bois ta potion, tu pourras manger après.

Il s'attendait presque à ce que Harry se refuse à manger, prétextant qu'il n'était qu'un monstre destiné à tuer le Lord et à rien d'autre mais non. Percevant son inquiétude, le brun avait pris une bouchée puis une autre. Draco ne devrait pas se battre à nouveau pour le faire manger. Ses nausées lui passeraient rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, au cours de potions, Blaise et Pansy faisaient clairement payer Ron. Celui-ci étant revenu de l'infirmerie, s'était installé sous le regard méprisant de son professeur. Puis ils avaient mis leur plan à exécution. D'abord, ils avaient saccagé sa potion qui avait explosé, faisant crier le professeur Snape.

Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, le rouquin avait écopé d'une semaine supplémentaire de retenue. Ils avaient aussi renversé un encrier dans le sac du rouquin et, Hermione, sachant qu'ils agissaient pour Draco, n'avait rien dit. Elle avait même été jusqu'à faire semblant de ne pas savoir l'aider, comme une vaine tentative pour lui faire comprendre la leçon. Mais cela suffirait-il?

Elle avait même été surprise de voir Ron s'effondrer à ses pieds dans les couloirs, coincé dans un sortilège des deux Serpentards. Blaise savait qu'ils avaient été vus mais Hermione ne dit rien, se contentant d'annuler le sortilège avant d'aller s'isoler à la bibliothèque. Au moins, là, elle pourrait travailler sereinement.

Après le cours de potions, Blaise était retourné voir Draco, surpris de le voir accoudé au mur de la salle de bain, comme s'il gardait la pièce. L'apercevant, le blond posa un sort de silence pour ne pas être entendu du brun et invita son meilleur ami à s'asseoir dans la salle commune.

\- Blaise, amène moi Weasley ce soir, près des cachots. Lance lui un défi, fais lui croire à une amourette, traine le jusqu'à la planque par la peau du cou, tout ce que tu veux, mais amène-le moi.

Le ton plus que froid de Draco démontrait sa colère et Blaise déglutit, s'empressant de retourner au cours alors que le brun quittait la salle de bain et que le Serpent annulait le sort de silence.

\- Tu vas mieux?

\- Oui, ce bain m'a fait du bien…

\- Je viens de penser à quelque chose mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas…

Harry lui lança un regard inquisiteur et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sans rien lui dire, le blond prit le brun par la main et l'entraina à l'extérieur où le soleil surplombait la cour de l'école.

\- On va se balader, viens !

Le gryffon sourit et, agitant la tête pour chasser Ronald de ses pensées, il suivit son amour jusqu'au lac où ils prendraient tous deux le soleil avant de retourner à la grande salle pour y prendre son repas.

\- Draco? demanda Harry alors que la fin des cours approchait.

\- Mmh? demanda le blond en le serrant contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur.

\- On est obligé de retourner dans la grande salle? Je n'ai pas envie de croiser Ron…

\- Je pense que non. J'irai te chercher une assiette. Nous mangerons dans le dortoir.

Le brun avait acquiescé et, tandis que son amour faisant une halte dans la grande salle, il s'était dirigé vers les appartements de son prince.

Draco, de son côté, avait rejoint Blaise. En prenant une assiette pour Harry, il s'était tourné vers les gryffons, plus particulièrement, vers Ronald et lui avait balancé son regard le plus meurtrier qu'il avait dans son répertoire, faisant déglutir de frayeur ce cher Weasley.

Puis il avait regagné sa chambre avec, en plus, une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve que Severus avait remis à Blaise pour Harry. Il avait beau dire qu'il n'appréciait pas Potter, Draco pouvait voir que Harry ne lui était pas indifférent, pire encore, que son maitre des potions s'était inquiéter pour le gryffon. Severus ne l'admettrait jamais mais le blond savait.

Sans rien dévoiler de son plan, Draco avait servi les deux assiettes et Blaise et Pansy étaient même venus les rejoindre après leur repas avant de prétexter qu'ils étaient fatigués et de repartir, souhaitant une bonne nuit au couple.

Harry avait souri, heureux de pouvoir compter sur des amis comme eux, puis s'était allongé dans son lit, avalant une gorgée de potion qui l'expédia dans les bras de Morphée.

Draco attendit quelques minutes pour être certain que la potion ait fait effet puis il quitta la chambre, se rendant sur le point de rendez-vous qu'il avait convenu avec Blaise. Il sourit avec sadisme en voyant que Ronald était déjà là, au prise avec un sortilège de sa meilleure amie qui le maintenant au plafond, incapable de se défendre.

\- Pansy, dépose-moi ça…

La jeune fille obtempéra alors que le rouquin déglutissait de peur. Courageux, lui? Il n'avait sa place dans aucune des maisons. Même les fidèles poufsouffles ne voudraient pas d'un lâche qui avait critiqué son ami.

Draco s'avança et se mit accroupi devant le blond, toujours immobilisé au sol et son sourire s'étira, sadique. Bien, son petit discours allait pouvoir commencer. Il allait lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. Personnellement.


	16. Des excuses

Note d'auteur : coucou à tous et à toutes !

Je vous mets la suite de l'histoire tout de suite tant que je ne suis pas encore débordée ! Je suis en période de stage jusque vendredi puis j'aurai tous mes rapports et des analyses réflexives à faire donc il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira toujours et que le temps d'attente ne vous semblera pas trop long, je vous dis à bientôt :)

Draco s'était laissé aller. Il avait d'abord frapper Ronald afin d'évacuer sa frustration puis s'était assis dans un fauteuil métamorphosé, les jambes croisées, toisant le rouquin de son air supérieur.

\- Tu te dis l'ami d'Harry n'est-ce pas? As-tu seulement idée de l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis?

\- Mais je n'ai pas voul…

\- Silence ! exigea le blond en faisant claquer sa langue de mécontentement. Harry n'a pas su manger alors qu'il commençait tout juste à reprendre du poids. Harry commençait tout juste à aller mieux alors qu'il était au bord du gouffre et toi tu l'y replonges jusqu'au cou. Tu n'es qu'un idiot, déloyal envers tes amis. Même Poufsouffle ne voudrait pas de toi.

Ronald se débâtit. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se dégager? Pansy n'était qu'une gamine. Comment avait-elle autant de force?

\- Couché, Ronald, siffla-t-elle dangereusement, faisant sourire Draco. Tu as blessé Harry. Volontairement. Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler ta langue. Granger n'est pas là pour te sauver la mise et crois-moi, tu vas en avoir besoin à moins que…

Le rouquin retint son souffle. Quelle idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit?

\- Tu vas t'excuser auprès d'Harry, compris? dit-elle en l'écrasant de son pied, des excuses publiques, sinon… et bien, on ne retrouvera jamais ton corps, dit la jeune fille d'une voix amusée.

Draco éclata de rire, suivi de Blaise puis Pansy. Ces Serpentards étaient complètement cinglés !

\- A présent va-t'en. Hors de ma vue. Je te laisse 48h, le temps de réfléchir à tes idioties. Oh et… souviens-toi, dit Draco en projetant son souvenir d'un Harry particulièrement misérable dans l'esprit du rouquin, c'est ce vers quoi il retournera si vous ne vous réconciliez pas.

Ronald déglutit et s'en alla, prenant ses jambes à son cou. Il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber dans un piège de serpentards. Il avait reçu un message lui disant de venir à la bibliothèque avec un coeur et s'y rendait avant d'être intercepté par Blaise et Pansy, ces fourbes.

Alors qu'il regagnait la tour, fourbu et endolori, Draco regagnait sa chambre, couvant Harry du regard.

\- Tout va s'arranger, 'Ry, tout va s'arranger…

Le lendemain, lorsque le brun se réveilla, il paniqua en constatant qu'il était seul. Où était donc Draco?

\- Dray? Draco? appela-t-il en se levant.

\- Sous la douche, dit une voix étouffée par le jet d'eau.

Harry sourit. Ouf. Le Serpentard n'était pas parti. Pourtant, il avait eu cette impression de le voir partir alors qu'il était à demi endormi. Il l'avait regardé comme s'il attendait qu'il s'endorme pour faire quelque chose. Avait-il rêvé?

Quand Draco sortit de la douche, il lui sourit et alla prendre sa douche à son tour, plus pour se réchauffer qu'autre chose, avant de gagner la grande salle. Il marchait dans le couloir quand sa main agrippa le bras de son amour. Non. Il ne voulait pas voir Ronald. Il allait faire demi tour quand il tomba nez à nez avec le rouquin suivi d'Hermione qui les observait les bras croisés, tapant du pied d'impatience.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! demanda-t-elle, excédée.

\- Harry, je…

Le brun allait partir quand le vert et argent le retint par le bras.

\- Montre lui qui est le vrai gryffondor et écoute ce qu'il a à te dire. Si ça ne te convient pas, je pourrai toujours lui jouer un tour à la manière Malfoy.

Harry sourit en imaginant Ron suspendu par les pieds, coincés et à la merci des serpentards. Il ne savait pas à quel point son imagination était réelle.

\- J'ai fait le con, dit Ron alors que la brune le poussait. Tu sais bien que mes mots dépassent toujours ma pensée. Je n'aime pas te savoir avec Malfoy et… hum… enfin si tu es ami avec lui je vais m'y faire hein, ajouta-t-il en percevant le regard noir du blond, mais euh… enfin, j'suis désolé pour tout ça. Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Ron… souffla Harry… Tu ne changeras jamais…

Hermione sourit en percevant le ton soulagé de son meilleur ami et, sans attendre, elle alla se loger dans ses bras, le surprenant.

Elle aurait pu dire que c'était grâce à Draco mais quelque chose lui disait que le brun devait ignorer cette partie afin de croire que les excuses étaient spontanées. Elle savait que le rouquin se serait excusé tôt ou tard mais quand le blond lui avait dit à quel point l'état du gryffon s'était détérioré, cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il ait agi aussi rapidement.

\- Bienvenue, Harry. Tu manges avec les gryffons ou avec Draco?

\- Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas tous manger à la table des Serpentards? souffla le blond, amusé.

Il avait visé juste. Ronald déglutit et son teint devint blême. Pansy allait s'amuser.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione en se mettant en marche, tirant son petit ami par la manche. Dépêche toi Ron !

Harry sourit et se laissa entrainer par Draco jusqu'à la table où Blaise lui fit bon accueil.

\- Hey, 'Ry, comment tu vas ce matin? Tu as faim? On t'a réservé des viennoiseries !

\- Merci Blaise !

\- Tu peux remercier Pansy, c'est elle qui y a pensé !

\- Merci Pansy !

La jeune fille offrit un sourire sadique à Ronald avant d'étreindre Harry sous l'œil amusé de Draco. Qui aurait pensé que ces deux là s'entendraient aussi bien? Pansy se comportait avec le gryffon comme elle se comportait avec lui, à la manière d'une sœur.

Tous mangèrent joyeusement et, étonnamment, Harry parvint à manger sans régurgiter sa nourriture, ce qui mit du baume au coeur au prince des serpents. Seul Ronald ne mangeait pas comme d'habitude mais Harry mit cela sur le compte du changement de table qui devait énormément le perturber. Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde à ce que Pansy et Blaise avaient pu lui faire.

\- Harry, ça te dit une partie de Quidditch après le petit déjeuner?

Le gryffon regarda son blond, à la recherche d'une réponse qui lui conviendrait.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit Draco, ça te changera les idées et puis, si je peux me joindre à vous, je serais ravi de mettre des buts à Weasley.

Harry roula des yeux. Draco était vraiment incorrigible mais il accepta.

Finalement, les garçons passèrent la journée à voler, accompagnés de Blaise, alors que Pansy et Hermione les surveillaient depuis les gradins.

\- Dis, tu n'y aurais pas été un peu fort avec Ronald ? demanda Hermione. A chaque fois qu'il te regarde, il avale sa salive de travers et manque de s'étouffer.

Pansy éclata de rire.

\- Peut-être bien ! Mais pas un mot à Harry !

Hermione sourit.

\- Promis !


	17. La marque de Draco

Note d'auteur : Je serai brève, il reste 2 chapitres et un épilogue à poster après celui-ci ! Le dernier chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture !

J'ai déjà d'autres projets et dès que cette fanfiction-ci sera achevée, je mettrai en ligne deux nouvelles fanfictions (moi chômer, vous avez vu ça où? Je ne m'arrête jamais !)

Finis le blabla inutile (ou pas, vous me direz?), bonne lecture !

Après la réconciliation du trio, tout était rapidement revenu dans l'ordre. Même si Harry avait parfois du mal à s'acclimater au fait d'être de nouveau entouré, il faisait de son mieux et savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis pour lui laisser du calme quand il le fallait.

Il n'y avait que Draco qui ne le lâchait jamais. Il s'était même rapproché plus encore qu'il ne le croyait possible.

\- Ry'? J'ai reçu une… convocation de mon père. Je dois rentrer pour les vacances.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix faible, comme s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. En réalité, il savait pourquoi son père l'avait appelé. Il le lui avait dit. Ou du moins, l'avait-il sous-entendu. Mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il avait peur mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer à Harry. C'était hors de question, tout simplement.

Le brun frémit. Il avait déjà eu affaire avec Lucius Malfoy. L'homme était en colère contre lui et il avait même cherché à l'attaquer ici même, au coeur de Poudlard, à quelques pas du bureau du directeur en deuxième année. Il avait senti la puissance de l'homme et si Dobby, l'elfe de maison des Malfoy, n'était pas intervenu, il aurait été certainement pulvérisé.

\- Tu es obligé? demanda Harry en étreignant son blond.

Le Serpentard resserra son étreinte.

\- Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

\- Ton père sait pour nous deux?

\- Non. Il ne l'approuverait pas, Harry. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai travaillé mon occlumentie avec Severus. Voldemort ne lira pas dans mes souvenirs.

Harry se blottit chaleureusement contre Draco et les deux tourtereaux passèrent la nuit ensemble.

La dernière semaine de cours, les deux amoureux ne s'étaient plus quittés, profitant des derniers moments qu'ils passeraient ensemble avant les vacances de Noël.

\- Harry, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, c'est ton cadeau de Noël un peu en avance comme ça tu auras quelque chose de moi avec toi.

Il s'agissait d'un serpent entrelacé sur un rubis.

\- Draco, c'est superbe, ça a dû te coûter cher !

Le blond se retint de rouler des yeux.

\- Plus le rubis s'illuminera et plus ça voudra dire que je penserai à toi.

Harry sourit et offrit à son tour son présent de Noël. Quand il avait appris que Draco ne passerait pas les vacances avec lui, il s'était dépêché d'aller chercher son cadeau en avance.

Il s'agissait d'un collier semblable à l'horloge qu'avaient les Weasley sauf que les aiguilles représentaient Blaise, Pansy et le plus important, Harry.

\- Harry, c'est merveilleux !

\- J'ai pensé qu'au moins tu ne t'inquiéterais pas pour moi.

Draco lui sourit. Au moins il serait rassuré pour son amour et ses meilleurs amis. Il ne s'inquièterait pas pour eux.

\- Ça ira sans moi? souffla le blond au brun.

Le gryffon lui mit son collier et lui montra sa positon. Il allait bien.

\- J'ai mis un sort pour qu'il n'y aient que toi, Blaise, Pansy et moi qui puissions le voir. Une idée de Severus.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil. Severus avait pensé à tout. Lucius ne pourrait pas lui prendre son collier et Voldemort n'apprendrait pas sa liaison avec Harry. Il pourrait même le porter tous les jours.

Pour leur dernière nuit ensemble, les amants passèrent leur nuit à s'aimer et Harry retint ses larmes. Il serait triste sans Draco mais il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il pourrait toujours partir une fois le vert et argent parti. Et puis, quand ils se retrouveraient, leurs retrouvailles n'en seraient que plus belles.

Le lendemain, après un dernier baiser, Draco s'en alla et regagna son manoir.

\- Draco, je suis ravi que tu sois là, lui dit son père avec un faux sourire.

L'adolescent se retint de rouler des yeux. Cet homme n'était qu'un idiot. Il n'était pas venu par plaisir!

\- Merci, Père.

\- Le maitre veut te voir, souffla l'homme avec un frémissement d'anticipation. Enfin, la famille Malfoy allait être honorée.

Draco retint un gémissement. Il le savait mais il espérait se tromper. Malheureusement, il ne se trompait pas.

\- Draco, ton père pense qu'il est temps que tu me rejoignes, siffla l'homme serpent, qu'en penses-tu?

L'adolescent serra les dents. Le moment était venu.

\- Ce serait un honneur, dit-il.

S'il voulait vivre et revoir Harry, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Le refus entrainait la mort, il le savait plus que quiconque.

\- Bien !

Et sans attendre, Voldemort apposa sa marque sur l'avant-bras diaphane. La douleur était intense, mais penser à son amour aidait Draco à tenir le coup. Il résistait de toutes ses forces contre cette envie que tout s'arrête, contre cette envie de mourir. Son père n'aurait jamais toléré qu'il émette ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement de douleur. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait été bon pour une séance de torture supplémentaire façon Malfoy. Il devait résister. Abandonner était pour les faibles.

Quand ce fut enfin fini, ce fut son amour pour le brun une fois de plus qui lui permit de se mettre debout. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard cinglé du Lord. Comment son père avait-il pu suivre ça? Lui qui clamait haut et fort la suprématie du sang et des sangs purs, comment avait-il pu se plier à la volonté d'un sang-mêlé?

\- Va, fidèle mangemort, reprends des forces, je t'appellerai quand le moment sera venu.

Draco serra les dents. Le voir réduit à l'état d'esclave l'écœurait. Il était sur le point de s'effondrer, à bout de force, quand un homme le retint. Il aurait bien voulu se dégager mais la poigne était trop forte. Qui était-ce? L'odeur des potions lui monta au nez et il reconnut son parrain et allié, Severus Snape. Se sachant entre de bonnes mains, il se laissa choir et c'est à peine s'il sentit qu'on le portait jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'on l'allongeait dans un lit et que l'on recouvrait sa marque d'un baume apaisant avant de plonger dans l'inconscience.

\- Pardon Draco… J'aurais dû agir plus tôt…

Harry, de son côté, avait longuement souri en observant son collier briller de mille feux. Il ne se doutait pas que Draco avait pensé à lui, oui, mais qu'il avait aussi longuement souffert avant de plonger dans l'inconscience.

Tard dans la nuit, le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Doucement, mon petit serpent, tout va bien…

L'adolescent se détendit en reconnaissant la voix de son parrain et son regard se posa sur sa marque. Il espérait que tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar mais non. Elle était là, noire, porteuse de mort, indélébile.

Sans pouvoir se contenir, le serpentard se laissa aller à sa pulsion destructrice et se gratta la marque à sang alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il était sale. Elle ne partirait jamais. Il serait considéré comme un rebut de la société, pire, un paria. Et que dirait Harry? Pourrait-il encore l'aimer alors qu'il représentait désormais tout ce qu'il détestait? Alors qu'il faisait partie des mangemorts qui avaient tué Sirius? Il allait le haïr. Si seulement il avait pu lui expliquer avant…

\- Sev…

\- Draco…

\- Je…

Il n'en voulait pas de cette stupide marque.

\- Calme-toi Draco, ça ne sert à rien…

Draco hésita. Pouvait-il lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas être un mangemort? Qu'il aimait Harry?

\- Es-tu en état de transplaner? lui demanda l'homme.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Fais-moi confiance !

L'adolescent acquiesça et s'accrocha fermement au bras de son parrain. Il reconnut brièvement la sensation d'un transplanage d'escorte avant d'aboutir dans ce qui lui semblait être un vieux manoir.

\- Où sommes-nous?

\- Sois le bienvenu au manoir Prince. Aucun mangemort ne peut franchir ses portes. Tu y seras en sécurité.

\- Quoi? Sev', tu… tu n'es pas sous les ordres de Voldemort?

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, mon enfant, dit un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Montrez-vous !

L'homme s'avança dans la lumière alors que Severus se plaçait à ses côtés.

\- Dumbledore?


	18. Séparation

Draco lorgnait le directeur d'un regard incompréhensif. Il le regardait lui puis Severus puis revenait vers lui. Severus était-il du côté de Dumbledore depuis le début?

\- Tu n'es pas un mangemort? s'exclama-t-il en regardant son parrain.

\- Un espion serait plus juste. Je suis avec toi, Draco. Tu n'as pas à obéir à ton père ou à Voldemort. Il te reste une option.

\- Père n'est qu'un imbécile de toute façon, souffla l'adolescent, faisant sourire le maitre des potions. Je vous écoute, quelle est la suite du plan?

\- Il faut que Voldemort te pense sous ses ordres. Mais il reste un problème… Tu seras surveillé à Poudlard…

\- Harry… souffla Draco.

\- Oui, Harry. Si Voldemort apprend pour vous deux, vous serez tous les deux en danger.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Le regard de Severus lui répondit. Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Pas abandonner Harry ! Pas comme ça !

\- Il le faut, Draco, souffla Severus. Potter doit croire que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. C'est pour son bien !

L'adolescent niait farouchement de la tête. C'était impossible mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Harry ne tiendrait pas sans lui, mais il pouvait tenir si Granger était à ses côtés. Blaise et Pansy aussi. Autant mettre tout le monde avec lui. Pour le protéger. Pour l'aimer.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix…

\- Si Draco, tu aurais pu choisir de rester près d'Harry et de le mettre en danger. En acceptant ta mission, tu vous protèges tous les deux et c'est le plus important. Tu as fait le bon choix.

Le serpentard acquiesça et, alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues, le directeur s'éclipsa par la cheminette.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix, Draco, n'en doute pas.

\- Tu penses qu'Harry ira bien?

\- J'en suis certain.

Mais Draco était certain du contraire. Leur séparation allait briser Harry. Il ne comprendrait pas. C'était la fin de leur relation. Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner cela. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Les vacances de Noël se passèrent dans les larmes. La seule consolation de Draco était que son amour allait bien.

Il restait chez Severus, prétextant l'envie de s'entrainer le plus rapidement possible pour être à la hauteur des attentes du Lord. Il n'avait même pas participé au grand bal que ses parents organisaient. Il s'était longuement isolé pour pleurer et même Severus n'avait pu le tirer de sa tristesse.

Il avait attendu longtemps avant de se décider à envoyer un hibou à Blaise pour lui expliquer la situation. Dans la lettre, il lui avait confié Harry, lui disant que pour le protéger, il devait s'en éloigner. Qu'il n'avait pas le choix et, surtout, il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire au gryffon qui demandait chaque jour de ses nouvelles.

Il avait reçu plusieurs hiboux à messages cachés du brun mais il n'y avait jamais répondu. Il serrait chaque lettre contre son coeur, se maudissant à chaque fois d'avoir pris cette fichue marque. Il aurait préféré être loin de tout ça. Il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Puis il avait envoyé un hibou à Granger. Il avait fait court et bref. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dès la rentrée, à la fin des cours. Le lieu serait fixé plus tard. Seule. Personne ne devait être au courant de cette lettre, il y avait veillé.

\- Draco, que fais-tu?

L'adolescent se tourna en voyant son parrain s'avancer vers lui.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, Sev', je dois le protéger…

L'homme comprit. Lui-même avait fait tout son possible pour sauver Lily mais ça n'avait pas suffit et elle était morte. Par sa faute.

\- Je comprends, Draco. Fais ce qu'il faut. Je m'assurerai qu'il va bien quand nous serons de retour à Poudlard.

L'adolescent avait souri tristement et s'était laissé aller au sommeil.

Une semaine plus tard, quand il revint à Poudlard, jamais le château ne lui avait paru aussi froid. Il voyait Harry partout et se devait de garder un visage froid. Comment allait-il lui annoncer ça? Devait-il attendre leur confrontation? Faire semblant?

\- Draco !

L'adolescent se retourna.

\- Blaise !

Draco vit le regard en coin de son meilleur ami et vit Harry, caché, prêt à lui faire une surprise.

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Très bien. J'ai reçu ma première mission.

Blaise fit semblant de l'interroger et Draco releva sa manche, dévoilant la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras.

\- Potter n'a qu'à bien se tenir, dit-il pour que le brun l'entende.

C'en fut trop pour Harry qui quitta les lieux le plus vite possible. Comment avait-il pu? Pourquoi? Il lui avait fait confiance ! Ils avaient fait l'amour et tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu? Draco l'avait trahi et lui, il était tombé dans le panneau ! Il s'était fait avoir ! Dumbledore ! Il fallait le mettre au courant ! Tout ça n'avait été qu'une mascarade ! Il fallait qu'il en parle à Hermione. Et vite !

\- Il est parti, souffla Blaise.

Draco acquiesça. Blaise avait parfaitement rempli son rôle. L'adolescent serra les dents alors que le collier à son cou indiquait " très mal" pour Harry.

\- Ça va aller, Dray, souffla Blaise en serrant son ami dans ses bras. Tout ira bien.

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, Harry s'était réfugié dans la salle commune alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Harry?

\- Il m'a trompé ! C'est un mangemort, Hermione !

\- Qui?

\- Draco ! Il a la marque ! Je l'ai vue ! Il a parlé d'une mission ! Il veut ma mort ! Il doit surement me ramener à Voldemort ! C'est pour ça qu'il était aussi différent ! Il m'a trompé !

Il n'avait même pas pu dire Malfoy. Pourtant il aurait dû s'en douter. Cette relation n'était pas normale. Ce Draco était trop différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Non, abruti par l'amour, il n'avait rien vu !

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, il avait laissé Hermione le calmer avant de s'endormir. Elle avait même poussé Ron à ne pas poser de questions tout de suite, qu'il aurait les réponses au comportement de son meilleur ami plus tard. Et Draco qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Pourquoi? Elle cherchait une solution quand elle avait reçu un courrier du directeur lui demandant expressément de venir dans son bureau. Seule. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir? Dumbledore était-il déjà au courant?

Soucieuse, elle s'assura du bien être d'Harry et gagna la tour du directeur, tâchant de calmer les battements de son coeur.

\- Tout va bien, Hermione, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

\- Mrs Granger, bonsoir ! dit le directeur en l'accueillant une fois qu'elle fut entrée. Un bonbon au citron?

La jeune fille déclina poliment avant de se mettre à observer ce qui l'entourait.

\- Toujours aussi curieuse, Granger !

Hermione se tourna vers la voix qui venait de la surprendre. Malfoy, que faisait-il là? Apeurée, elle sortit sa baguette sous l'œil amusé du directeur.

\- Doucement, Mrs Granger, Draco n'est pas un mangemort, il travaille pour moi…

Hermione posa sa baguette. Comment? Mais qu'avait entendu Harry?

\- Harry va bien? souffla Draco, inquiet.

Elle remarqua le collier à son cou qui disait "endormi". Elle reconnaissait ce collier. C'était ce que le gryffon lui avait offert avant qu'il parte.

\- A ton avis? dit-elle avec fureur.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix Granger c'était…

\- C'était mon idée, Mrs Granger, intervint le directeur. Mr Malfoy a fait le choix de protéger Harry de Voldemort en s'éloignant de lui.

Hermione se retint de rire. Quoi? Ce n'était qu'une mascarade?

\- Je suis surveillé, Granger. Te parler est un gros risque. Fais confiance à Blaise et Pansy, ils sont de ton côté. Je ne peux pas être avec Harry. Pas maintenant. Si les autres mangemorts le rapportent à Voldemort, nous sommes morts tous les deux. Il m'utilisera pour l'atteindre et nous savons, toi comme moi, que nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

\- Prends soin de lui, c'est tout ce que je te demande… et pas un mot à Harry… souffla l'adolescent.

La gryffondor opina de la tête une nouvelle fois et Dumbledore la laissa partir.

\- Vous croyez que j'ai fait le bon choix?

\- Je n'en doute pas, Mr Malfoy.

Draco sourit et, alors que la rouge et or regagnait son dortoir, il regagna ses appartements. Tout irait bien. Il protégerait Harry même s'il devait en souffrir !


	19. Réconciliation

Les jours puis les semaines qui avaient suivis s'étaient déroulées presque normalement. Hermione faisait tout pour que le brun ne croise pas Draco mais elle voyait bien qu'Harry cherchait à le voir, même un bref instant, comme pour se persuader que tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, que le Serpentard lui sourirait en lui disant "je suis là" mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

De Draco, quand il croisait son regard, il n'y voyait que du mépris, de la colère et de la haine. Il ne savait pas que son amour songeait à Voldemort et à son père à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui et Harry se sentait encore plus triste à chaque confrontation.

Le Serpentard l'avait même critiqué pour faire bonne mesure. Il lui avait même lancé un sort. Inoffensif, bien évidemment car il avait prévenu Blaise et son meilleur ami avait fait semblant d'y croire et de lancer un protego sur le brun.

Harry ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

\- Tu me le payeras, Potter ! avait dit Draco avec toute la hargne dont il était capable, serrant les dents devant tant de détresse. Pourquoi devait-il jouer cette comédie déjà? Et cette maudite Granger ne pouvait-elle pas faire son boulot pour changer?

Il ignorait qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait le brun, c'était quand ce dernier échappait à la compagnie de la préfète. Il lui faisait croire qu'il travaillait et appelait Dobby pour se déplacer sans avoir à passer par la salle commune.

\- Draco, tout cela est ridicule ! Harry souffre et toi aussi !

N'y tenant plus, Hermione avait donné rendez-vous au Serpentard sans qu'Harry n'en sache rien et ils s'étaient isolés dans la chambre de la préfète.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Granger, je vais bien. Occupe toi d'Harry. Il va bien? Est-ce qu'il mange?

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, répondit la Gryffondor en articulant chaque syllabe. C'est évident ! Tu penses tout le temps à Harry et le collier s'illumine très fort ! Heureusement, j'ai jeté un sort de dissimulation pour que Harry ne puisse pas le voir. Alors arrête ! Va le voir, explique lui et…

\- C'est fini, Granger… Harry ne voudra plus de moi. Plus après ça. Je jouerai mon rôle jusqu'au bout. Je le protégerai.

La préfète retint un hurlement de rage. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre?

\- Harry va mal… Il ne mange plus. Ron me dit tout le temps qu'il t'appelle dans son sommeil. Il pense encore à toi, alors …

\- Arrête Granger… Il m'oubliera. Il m'oubliera assez vite, souffla Draco.

Il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Il souffrait assez. Il sentait sa marque lui dévorer le bras minute après minute et sa gorge se serrer. Hermione avait tenté d'argumenter encore, mais le Serpentard était parti. Il lui fallait une potion. Peut-être que Severus pouvait l'aider.

Se trainant dans les couloirs, il tomba sur Pansy.

\- Est-ce vraiment obligé? Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, Draco…

\- Pour lui… S'il te plait…

\- Je t'emmène chez le professeur Snape. Ta marque te fait mal n'est-ce pas?

C'est cela qu'il y avait de bien avec Pansy. Elle savait tout sans que l'on ait besoin de lui dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Vaincu par la douleur, il s'était laissé aller dans son étreinte pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain.

\- Draco… Tout va bien? Ta marque?

Il mit quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits. Severus. Il était chez Severus. Tout allait bien. Non. Rien n'irait jamais bien. Tant que… Tant que cette sale vermine serait en vie. Et puis après… Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il vivrait seul. Avec ses regrets. Non. Non il ne pouvait pas regretter. Si son sort permettait de donner la victoire à Harry, il pourrait continuer à vivre en sachant cela.

\- Draco, écoute… J'ai vu Potter ce matin. A l'infirmerie.

Quoi? Harry? Mais pourquoi? Qu'avait-il? Quelqu'un s'en était-il pris à lui? Il serra les dents. Qui avait osé?

\- Il a été malade cette nuit. C'est Mrs Granger qui l'a conduit chez l'infirmière. Il a fait un cauchemar assez…

\- Il a rêvé de moi n'est-ce pas?

\- De toi et de cette marque, oui…

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter… Il faut qu'il aille bien, Sev' ! Promets-le moi ! Promets moi au moins ça ! Il doit croire jusqu'au bout que je le déteste pour gagner ! Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Je ne peux pas l'aider alors tu devras le faire à ma place ! Sauve le, Sev' !

Cette personne qui avait osé faire du mal à son Harry n'était personne d'autre que lui-même. Il ne pouvait même pas se défouler, se venger si ce n'est contre Voldemort. Il fallait qu'il tienne. Au moins jusque là.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas mais… Mrs Granger est venue me trouver. Elle va tout dire à Harry.

Non. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit ! Harry allait vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Du moins, il se forcerait à y croire ! Il n'avait plus que quelques mois à tenir et après… après il verrait. Il serait peut-être mort, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être qu'Harry n'apprendrait jamais la vérité. Peut-être penserait-il qu'il l'avait véritablement trahi et qu'il avait profité de ses faiblesses pour le livrer au Lord. Beaucoup de peut-être et si peu de réponses… Et qu'adviendrait-il de lui? Se ferait-il capturer? Non, Dumbledore interviendrait. Surement. Du moins il l'espérait. Et si Harry échouait, il mettrait fin à ses jours ? Que ferait-il? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite.

\- Draco?

\- Si je pars maintenant, j'ai peut-être une chance de l'empêcher de parler…

\- Trop tard, dit une voix qu'il reconnut entre mille.

Il tourna la tête et vit une silhouette qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusque là sortir de l'ombre. Harry. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de son professeur. Severus lui avait joué un tour. Pire que ça, un tour de Serpentard.

\- Harr… Potter, dit-il d'un ton froid.

\- Draco, dit Harry en avançant. Inutile de me faire croire à nouveau que tu me détestes… Pansy m'a tout raconté. Elle est venue me voir hier soir.

Comment? Pansy? Mais à quoi pensait-elle? Et que dirait Dumbledore? Il avait compromis sa mission.

\- Non Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Tu dois être protégé et Dumbledore m'a dit que…

\- Tout ira bien, Draco, lui souffla Harry. Avant que tu ne te réveilles, j'ai discuté avec Severus quand Pansy m'a dit que je te trouverais ici. J'ai aussi parlé à Dumbledore.

Draco vit les yeux de son parrain pétiller de joie. De la joie? Vraiment? Était-ce possible? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait manqué mais l'homme lui, avait manifestement été aux premières loges. Voir Harry Potter s'énerver sur le directeur avait été plus que divertissant. L'adolescent avait envoyé voler le bureau et tous les papiers qui s'y trouvaient. Il avait même menacé le vieil homme d'arrêter de se mêler de sa vie privée.

\- Draco, écoute. Ecoute-moi…

\- Non Harry. J'ai la marque, je suis un mangemort ! Je représente tout ce que tu détestes alors détestes moi, hais moi ! Ce sera tellement plus facile !

\- Tu vas m'écouter espèce de vieux Serpent? cria Harry en faisant mine de s'énerver, surprenant le blond. Depuis quand le gryffon se comportait-il ainsi? Promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras jamais ce genre de conneries, j'ai eu bien trop peur de t'avoir perdu pour toujours…

Le Serpentard regarda son médaillon. Harry était heureux. Mais pouvait-il rester avec lui? Il le mettrait en danger !

\- Tout ira bien, Draco. Si Harry est aussi fort, c'est parce qu'il est à tes côtés, dit Severus.

L'homme n'avait pas été très content de voir le gryffon débarquer dans ses appartements mais il avait appris à le connaitre aux travers des moments qu'il avait passés avec Draco et Harry s'était révélé être très différent de son père. Alors il l'avait aidé. Pour lui, mais aussi pour Lily.

\- Alors soit, dit Draco en étreignant son brun, essayons !

Note d'auteur : Coucou, voici le dernier chapitre (avant l'épilogue) que je vous met avant de partir ! Je vous mets l'épilogue dès que je reviens (comptez +- 1h :) )

Ps : motivez-vous un peu ! =O J'ai beaucoup de gens qui suivent cette histoire et si peu commentent... C'est triste ='(

Re-Ps : Pour ceux et celles à qui j'ai promis les prologues de mes deux nouvelles histoires, elles suivront après-midi aussi :D

A très très très trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès vite :)


	20. Epilogue

Deux ans plus tard, la guerre s'était achevée sur la défaite de Lord Voldemort et, avec sa disparition, la marque des ténèbres s'en était allée. Draco avait beaucoup pleuré. Son père était mort et il restait le seul héritier mâle de la fortune de la célèbre famille. Narcissa avait été libérée de la prison pour avoir aider Harry Potter à vaincre.

Ça avait été la plus grosse surprise de Draco. Voir sa mère sur le champ de bataille et, pire encore, paralyser des mangemorts en leur lançant des sorts sans qu'ils ne la voient l'avaient choqué. Narcissa avait même offert une diversion qui avait permis à Draco d'achever Nagini et à Harry ne mettre fin au règne de terreur du Lord.

Beaucoup de gens étaient morts mais les proches d'Harry avaient survécu.

\- Viens, Harry, sa tombe est quelque part par ici, dit une voix rauque en se promenant parmi les allées.

Harry, pour la première fois, s'était rendu sur la tombe de ses parents. Il leur avait présenté Draco en tant que compagnon et l'adolescent s'était senti plus qu'honoré. Sur la tombe du couple, il avait juré fidélité et amour à Harry ainsi que sa protection. Ils allaient quitter le cimetière quand Harry avait voulu visiter une dernière tombe.

Draco n'avait pas mis longtemps à la trouver, juste derrière celle de James. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure place pour lui, aux côtés de Lily et de James.

\- Hey, Sirius… Je sais que tu t'es beaucoup inquiété pour moi, mais tout va bien à présent…

Il avait senti la main de Draco venir serrer la sienne, pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il le soutenait.

\- Je suis heureux à présent.

Avec un regard nostalgique, Harry s'était éloigné de la tombe alors que le vent dansait dans ses cheveux, comme une réponse de ses proches défunts.

\- Tu viens, 'Ry?

\- J'arrive, Dray !

Note d'auteur : Terminus tout le monde descends ! Voici la fin de cette histoire sur laquelle j'ai beaucoup hésité. Elle n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que j'espérais qu'elle soit mais tant qu'elle vous plait, merlin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Comme annoncé déjà dans les précédents chapitres il me semble, j'ai entamé deux projets (juste un peu) : une HGDM et une LLDM qui se verront publiées en même temps. Je posterai (ou j'essayerai du moins ^^') de poster un chapitre sur chaque fanfiction à chaque fois en espérant que mes deux projets radicalement différents vous plairont !

Bye bye et on se retrouve bientôt sur mes deux prochaines fanfictions J


End file.
